Tears of Pearls
by Cyanne
Summary: It's finally happened: the Voltron Force has requested another pilot from Galaxy Garrison to replace Allura. No one is more surprised than Lance when she turns out to be his ex.


Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are the property of World Events Productions. All  
rights reserved. Done for no profit whatsoever. Cyann Miller, General Aldran, Captain  
Maalerih, and Lieutenant Mandor are all mine. The title is taken from the Savage Garden  
song, and thus I take no credit for it.   
  
**Revised February 2002**  
  
For all fans of Lance...  
  
  
TEARS OF PEARLS  
  
by Saturn Girl  
  
  
  
Cyann Miller: versatile pilot and captain-supreme of the APSF (Allied Planets  
Space Force). Species: human. Home world: Earth. Height: 5'9''. Weight: 140 lbs.  
Hair color: red. Eye color: blue. Education: Allied Planets Flight Academy,  
graduated with honors, class of 2274. ASPF: first mission 2274, injured right leg  
during a drill, and was denied application to Voltron base force on Planet Arus.  
Temporarily discharged, readmitted in 2275 as captain on battle cruiser Glory.  
Promoted to APSF captain in 2277. Combat: Reconnaissance 175, 176 to hostile  
planet Afgot. Fought in Hadron Conflict, led attacks during Yelli and Werie Wars.  
Currently being considered for a backup position at Voltron Headquarters on Planet  
Arus.  
  
"Looks good to me," Keith said, leaning over Koran's shoulder and scanning  
the small paragraph on the computer screen.  
"General Aldran had high praise for her," Koran replied, "and that is not  
something you hear from him very often. He said Captain Miller could fly anything  
she touched."  
"Even a temperamental blue lion?"  
"Aldran seems to have no doubt of it. He said she was one of the first  
applicants for the Voltron mission to Arus, and she made it through several of the  
cuts."  
"It says here that her application was denied due to an injury."  
Koran frowned. "I don't know the details, but I believe that Aldran told me that  
she was confined to a wheelchair for about six months."  
"That's rough," Keith answered, shaking his head, "especially so soon in the  
game. But according to this datalog, she seems to have made a good comeback. If  
she's as good a pilot as General Aldran insists, I think we've found our substitute  
pilot for the blue lion."  
"Don't be too hasty, Keith. Captain Miller must first accept the position. It has  
been almost two years; Captain Miller may be happy where she is now."  
Keith nodded assent. "I hope she does accept. It's becoming much too  
dangerous for the Princess to always be in the line of fire."  
"Speaking of her Highness, how is she taking the news?"  
"Indignantly," Keith replied with subtle amusement. "But I think she  
understands our motives."  
"I hope so. Sometimes that girl can be so stubborn..." Koran sighed in  
exasperation. "I'll contact General Aldran and tell him we approve his choice."  
Keith straightened. "I'd better go. I've got a training exercise to lead."  
"With the princess?"  
Keith shook his head, chuckling. "Not yet. Nanny insists that she hasn't  
yet recovered from her captivity on Planet Doom. So far, no one's been brave  
enough to challenge her."  
Koran smiled. "Well, Nanny saves us employing bodyguard for Allura.  
See you later, Keith."  
When the young captain had gone, Koran keyed for a transmission to Allied  
Planet headquarters on Earth. "Planet Arus to Earth. This is First Minister Koran,  
requesting an audience with General Aldran."  
  
"Koran! Great to hear from you!" bellowed General Aldran. "What's the  
news?"  
"The Voltron captain and I have discussed it, and we have decided to  
approve your choice of Captain Miller for a backup position on the Voltron Force."  
"Splendid! I'll notify Captain Miller immediately." Not bothering with a parting  
sentiment, Aldran clicked off the telecomm, and Koran's image disappeared. He  
his interoffice comm button. "Lieutenant Callahan? Get me Captain Cyann Miller."  
"Yes, sir."  
Ten minutes later, there was a knock at Aldran's door. "Come in!" he called  
warmly.  
A tall, red-headed woman of about twenty-one strode confidently into the  
room, still wearing her sea-green flight suit. "You wanted to see me, General?" she  
asked, saluting with a grin that belied the formal gesture.  
"Yes, Cyann, come on in, have a seat." He motioned her over to a chair.  
"Thank you; I'll stand," Cyann Miller replied. "What's the problem?" she  
inquired, with the confidence of a favorite.  
Aldran grinned. "It's a very good problem, I assure you. Cyann, I am honored  
to offer you a position as a pilot on the Voltron Force of Planet Arus."  
Cyann inhaled sharply. For a minute, she simply stared at the general in  
disbelief. "The--the Voltron force?" she stammered at last.  
"Certainly you've heard of it, Captain," Aldran joked. "Am I remembering  
correctly, or weren't you once an applicant?"  
Now Cyann's face flushed a bright pink. "Yes," she said with difficulty. "But  
that was a long--you're offering me a position on the Force?" she repeated, still  
unable to believe it.  
Aldran nodded. "The Voltron Force needs an alternate pilot to fly the blue  
lion, when the danger is too great for the normal pilot, Princess Allura of Planet  
Arus, to fly. And, of course, you'll fill in whenever any of the other pilots are injured."  
Cyann gulped, her face losing some of its bright hue. "I--I don't know what to  
say, General."  
"Just say, yes, Cyann. It's a very prestigious--and very dangerous--position,  
but I know you can handle it."  
"What? Oh, yes, thank you, sir." Cyann had flushed again, and obviously  
her mind was miles away.  
"Cyann, are you all right?" Aldran asked, his eyes sharply examining her.  
She looked up quickly. "I'm fine," she answered, her voice shaking a little.  
"General, do you think--I mean, could I think it over?" she finished hopefully.  
Aldran had obviously not expected this. "Well, of course," he replied,  
recovering his surprise quickly, "I wouldn't want you to do anything less. I know  
what a smart woman you are, Cyann, and I want you to know that, while I firmly  
believe that you would be good for this job, never forget that I think you are an  
exceptional captain-supreme."  
"Thank you, General," Cyann said, inclining her head respectfully. She  
started for the door, then stopped herself. "General Aldran, have there been any  
changes in the personnel of the Voltron Force since it was first commissioned?"  
Aldran nodded sadly. "I don't know how you knew, but yes. The pilot of the  
blue lion, Sven Jacobson, was injured barely two months after Voltron was  
reinstated. He recovered and is now our ambassador on Planet Pollux. Princess  
Allura has replaced him."  
Cyann almost imperceptively exhaled. "Thank you. Good afternoon, General  
Aldran."  
"Good afternoon, Captain."  
  
"You do not have my best interests at heart, Nanny!" cried Princess Allura.  
"My best interests are to continue flying with the Voltron Force."  
"Please understand, my lady," pleaded Nanny, discreetly closing the door to  
Allura's bedchamber. "Flying that blue lion is dangerous; why, you've only just  
recovered from your last adventure. It's only been two weeks since Lotor captured  
you and held you prisoner on Planet Doom."  
Allura scowled. "Had Keith given me manual control, that wouldn't have  
happened."  
"He was trying to protect you. Had you not crash-landed on that training  
exercise two months ago, he would not have had to do that."  
Allura's face flushed pink with frustration. "Every pilot crash-lands  
sometimes."  
"But you are more than just a pilot. You are the Princess of Planet Arus,  
and you have a duty to your people. You cannot continue risking your life trying to  
protect Arus when you should be here, in the Castle of Lions, being protected  
yourself!"  
Allura exploded. "Why does everyone around here treat me like some  
kind of expensive doll, to be shut up in a glass cupboard and only allowed to be  
looked at? I'm a person, Nanny, with needs and feelings and desires like anybody  
else! Why can't everyone treat me like a normal Arusian?"  
"Because you are--" Nanny began.  
Allura cut her off. "Oh, I know, because I'm the princess. I don't mind being a  
princess, and I care deeply for the people of Arus, but I love flying the blue lion, too.  
I'm supposed to protect the people of Arus, and that's what the Voltron Force does!  
If you could only see..." she broke off, feeling tears of frustration burn in her eyes.  
"It's not fair, Nanny. Why did anyone bother to train me to fly the blue lion? No one's  
ever going to let me do it."  
Nanny moved to Princess Allura, placing a hand on her arm. "Hush, dearest.  
You mustn't tire yourself. I may not like the idea of you flying that lion, but  
nevertheless the team seems convinced of your ability. Don't mind me; if  
Commander Keith supports you, there is nothing more to be said."  
The sad resignation in Nanny's voice touched Allura and she reached out  
to hug her nurse. "I'm sorry, Nanny."  
"Think nothing of it, Your Majesty," Nanny replied. "Now, I'd best see about  
lunch." She exited, wiping her face with a handkerchief, and closed the door behind  
her.  
Allura watched her go, feeling guilty for behaving so childishly. Suddenly  
there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called. "Keith!" she exclaimed  
happily when the door opened.  
He entered with a smile. "How are you doing, Princess?"  
"Much better. Maybe tomorrow I can try to fly." She was half-serious.  
Keith laughed. "Let's not get into that argument again, Princess. I have a  
proposition for you. Koran seems to think you're doing a bit better, so he's sent  
me to ask you if you'd like to take a trip. Have you ever been to Planet Earth?"  
"No," she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Isn't that where the Allied  
Planets headquarters are?"  
Keith nodded. "Koran and I think it'd be good for you."  
"It sounds wonderful." She sighed, then raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
"There wouldn't happen to be an ulterior motive for this trip, would there?"  
"Smart girl. As a matter of fact, we'd like you to meet with someone."  
"Who?"  
"Her name's Cyann Miller, and she's captain-supreme of the Space Force."  
"Why do you want me to meet with her?'   
Keith paused a moment. "Well, actually, we've asked her to come to Planet  
Arus."  
Allura narrowed her eyes. "So she's my replacement?"  
"Princess, calm down; we've been over this before. She's only to be a  
substitute when the danger is too great for you to fly."  
Allura started to snap something, then thought better of it. She pursed her  
lips in a pout.  
"Look," said Keith, spreading his hands and struggling against a smile.  
"All we're asking is for you to meet her and get to know her a little; get her familiar  
with what her duties will be. Then you two will fly back to Arus. It's a package deal:  
you get a vacation and Captain Miller gets her--debriefing, of sorts."  
Allura sighed, realizing that protests were of no use. "All right, I'll do it."  
  
Captain Cyann Miller almost sprinted back to her room, neither seeing nor  
hearing any of the other pilots that waved to her and called cheery hello's. She  
was breathing as if she'd just run a marathon, and the bustle of people moving up  
and down the hall made her feel as if she'd never get her breath back. When  
she reached her door, the hand that held the key shook. She burst into her small  
but ample room, shut the door carelessly behind her, and sat down on her bed in  
wonder.  
A position as an alternate pilot on the Voltron Force!  
The Voltron Force!  
Cyann ran her hand over her face, unintentionally pushing away strawberry-  
blond wisps that had escaped from her French twist.  
She couldn't get over it. A position as a pilot on the Voltron Force! It made  
her feel queasy. Once, she'd dreamed of such a position...an eternity ago.  
But that was then and this is now, Cyann told herself. She was a different  
person now, captain-supreme of the Allied Planets Space Force. I won't accept  
it she thought. Cyann closed her eyes. It had been  
two-and-a-half years--but that wound had healed, and she'd moved on. Hadn't  
she? She started to stand up resolutely, then fell back on the bed.  
The wound hadn't healed at all. Its pain had been eclipsed by the far more  
immediate and shallow pains of injury and warfare, but it had remained, like a  
dormant volcano, simmering beneath the surface.   
she thought despairingly.  
Cyann lay there all night, wide awake, her mind revolving at a dizzying  
pace. By the time the eastern sky had begun to show the faint glimmer of the  
approaching dawn, Cyann had made up her mind. She sat up and gazed out her  
small window at the still starry night. If she remembered her astronomy correctly,  
the star Leonia should be visible in the southeast...  
There it was, the star that brought warmth to Planet Arus, shining with a  
brilliance that was obvious despite its great distance. Cyann stared at the tiny  
point of light with a look of intensity, then resolutely got up.  
Fifteen minutes later, having showered and changed into a clean uniform,  
she made her way to General Aldran's office. "Captain Miller requesting an  
audience with the general, please."  
"Go on in," replied the sentry positioned outside the door. "He's been  
expecting you."  
General Aldran was sitting in his chair, holding a cup of coffee and staring  
out at the barely light sky. He turned when she discreetly cleared her throat. "Ah,  
Cyann. I thought you'd appear soon. Have you made your decision?"  
"Yes, General," said Cyann carefully. "I have decided to accept the offer."  
Aldran put his coffee cup down and smiled widely. "Wonderful! I knew you  
would. Princess Allura will arrive to meet and debrief you in a week's time." At  
her look of confusion, he continued, "Koran requested our hospitality later yesterday  
evening. It seems that the Princess is recovering from a mishap of some kind, and  
he and the commander of the Voltron Force have decided that she should take a  
vacation for the sake of her health. She'll remain on Earth for seven days, then you  
will both fly back to Planet Arus. Naturally," Aldran continued, "once the Princess  
arrives, you'll go on leave."  
"That's not necessary, General," Cyann said immediately.  
"I believe it is," the General replied. "You'll need to rest up, and it will  
give you a chance to get to know Her Majesty."  
The General's tone was firm. Cyann nodded defeat. "Very well, General."  
"Good. Look for the Arusian ship in about six days."  
"Yes, sir. Do you wish me to let First Lieutenant Jhaksinn take over  
immediately?"  
"No, I'd like you to continue running the drills until the Princess arrives, if  
you don't mind. I will meet with Lieutenant Jhaksinn later and bring up him to date."  
"Yes, sir." Cyann's head was spinning. So much had happened in the last  
twenty-four hours; in two weeks she would be saying goodbye to everything she  
knew for--who knew how long? She became aware that the general was looking  
at her expectantly. "Very well, General Aldran. If I may be excused, I have a drill  
to lead."  
"Dismissed, Captain Miller."  
  
Princess Allura placed her last bag in the cargo area of the transport ship  
that would take her to Earth. "That's it. Thank you for helping me, Hunk."  
Hunk heaved a sigh of relief. "It had no idea you needed that many bags  
just to take a week-long vacation."  
Allura giggled sheepishly. "A girl has to be prepared."   
"Hey, Princess?" asked Pidge. "Will you take pictures of Galaxy Garrison for  
me? I'd like to see if it's changed any since I left the Academy."  
"I'll take lots of pictures, just for you, Pidge," Allura promised. "After all, it  
was your birthday last week."  
Keith entered the loading bay, whistling as he saw the large number of  
suitcases in the transport ship's cargo bay. "Sheesh, Princess, you've got enough  
bags in that cargo bay to last you for months!"  
"Oh, be quiet," said Allura, her smile banishing all but the faintest trace of  
huffiness. "Hunk beat you to the punch."  
Keith laughed and handed her a folder. "Here are the materials Captain  
Miller will need.  
"Thanks." Allura unzipped her smaller, carry-on bag and placed the thick  
file inside. "Well, I guess this is it," she said, looking around. "Where's Lance?"  
"We got some reports about some local trouble among the Arusian subjects  
this morning," answered Keith. "Lance volunteered to go check it out. It thought he'd  
be back by now, but I guess he must have run into a snag or two."  
"He said to give you a kiss from him, though," remarked Pidge spunkily.  
"You want me to do it?"  
Allura burst out laughing. "I see Lance is already training a disciple!"  
Keith grimaced. "I don't know if I want to lead a team with TWO Lances on  
it!"   
Hunk nudged the young man with a grin. "Told ya so, little buddy. Have a  
good trip, Princess."  
"Yeah, have lots of fun for me!" said Pidge.  
"Thank you. I'll miss you both," Allura replied.  
"Come on, Pidge," said Hunk, blushing slightly at Allura's sunny smile.  
"let's go eat. I'm starving,"  
"So what else is new?" countered Pidge, as they left the loading bay.  
Allura and Keith were left alone. "Well," said Allura, feeling suddenly  
flustered. "I'd better get going if I want to get to Earth on time."  
Keith nodded. "Promise me you'll rest on this vacation, Princess. You  
need it."  
Allura met his eye. "Only if you promise me that you'll notify me immediately  
in case of danger."  
"The very millisecond," promised Keith. "Do we have a deal?" He extended  
his hand.  
"Yes, Captain," Allura saluted, accepting his hand and shaking it solemnly.  
The hold lasted longer than the actual handshake did; upon realization of this, both  
quickly pulled their hands back. "Goodbye," Allura said, starting to turn away.  
"See you later, Princess." Keith stood back from the ship, waving.  
Allura looked back at him and smiled, as the ship's loading door shut  
behind her.  
Keith watched the transport ship until it took off, then went in search of  
Koran and the rest of the team.  
  
Everyone was waiting in the control room. "Any news of Lance?" Keith  
asked.  
Koran nodded. "He radioed a few minutes ago; he's on his way back."  
A few minutes later, Lance burst into the room. "Did I miss anything?"  
"Just seeing Princess Allura's ship take off," said Pidge.  
Lance grinned. "Sorry, but after I settled everybody's ruffled feathers,  
someone's daughter invited me to breakfast." He raised his eyebrows cockily.  
"You're obsessed," said Keith with a crooked grin.  
Lance's smile widened. "You know it."  
"Some guys have all the luck." Hunk shook his head in exasperation.  
Koran chuckled. "Is everyone quite finished? Then let's get to business.  
For the next three weeks, everyone must be on guard one-hundred-fifty percent  
of the time. We're vulnerable right now. With Princess Allura gone, we cannot  
form Voltron, but if Zarkon or Lotor show up, I can fly the blue lion."  
Keith exchanged an apprehensive look with his fellow pilots. Pidge looked  
like he was about to object, then Keith said quickly, "Good idea, Koran. But just  
in case, I've adapted some of our attacks for only four lions."  
Koran did not look offended; rather, a little relieved. "Good thinking. Why  
don't you go practice them now?"  
"You read my mind, Koran. Come on, everyone. To the lions!"  
"Right!" everyone chorused.  
  
Six days later, Allura eagerly gazed out the transport window at the beautiful  
blue and green planet looming before her. she thought,  
feeling a shiver of excitement. She always looked forward to visiting a new planet.  
"Your Highness?" spoke the ship's captain over the intercom unit. "We'll be  
starting our descent in fifteen minutes."  
"Thank you, Captain Ralto."  
Half an hour later, Allura felt the slight bump as the ship touched down on the  
official landing platform of the Allied Planets Headquarters. Outside her window, it  
was a beautiful day: Earth's own sun was shining, and since it was the beginning of  
the terrestrial summer, everything was green underneath the shimmering heat  
waves.  
Allura smoothed her hair one last time before picking up her carry-on bag  
and heading for the exit door.  
Captain Ralto was standing at attention next at the gangplank. "Hope you  
have a pleasant stay, Your Majesty."  
"Thank you very much, Captain Ralto. This has been the smoothest flight  
I've been on in a long time."   
"Thank you, Your Highness."  
Allura smiled and stepped onto the metal gangplank.  
A tall, broad-shouldered man with a gray beard and a uniform studded with  
medals was waiting at the bottom. Allura thought.  
Next to him stood a slender woman of about her own age, with rich golden red hair  
gathered into a flawless French twist. The woman--whom Allura took to be Captain  
Miller--bore herself proudly, her shoulders squared and her head high, with the  
confidence of one accustomed to authority. Above the well-defined cheekbones  
glimmered eyes of a strange mixture of blue-gray and green, accentuated by the  
cool sea-green color of her flight suit.  
General Aldran strode forward as soon as her feet touched the cement of the  
landing platform. "Princess Allura, welcome to Planet Earth and the Galactic  
Headquarters."  
Allura shook the hand he held out. "Thank you for allowing me to visit. I've  
always wanted to see Galaxy Garrison."  
"Well, I sincerely hope you enjoy yourself. Your Highness, allow me to  
introduce Cyann Miller, captain-supreme of the Allied Planets Space Force."  
The woman stepped forward to shake Allura's hand. "It's a pleasure, Your  
Highness."  
"Please call me Allura. It's lovely to meet you, Captain Miller."  
"Cyann, please," the woman smiled.  
Allura smiled back. General Aldran offered her his arm. "Will you allow me to  
escort you inside, Princess Allura?"  
"I'd be honored, General."  
"Excellent. Cyann, will you join us?"  
"Certainly, General."  
  
"Well, Princess Allura, what do you think of the Headquarters?" Aldran  
asked, when he had shown her some of the main rooms in the administrative  
building.  
"I'm very impressed, General," she responded dutifully.  
Aldran looked pleased. "Well, I supposed I should give you both a break.  
Cyann, you've been running flight drills all week, and Princess Allura, you must  
be tired from your long voyage. I'll send for someone to take you to your quarters,  
Princess." He pressed a button on his office desk.  
Seconds later, a woman wearing a white uniform arrived. "This is Roma,"  
said the General to Allura. "She will be your attendant during your stay here on  
our fair planet. Will you show the Princess to her room, Roma?"  
"Certainly, General Aldran. If you would follow me, Your Majesty."  
Cyann saluted the General. "If I may be dismissed, General Aldran, I'll  
accompany Allura and Roma. My room is just down the hall."  
"Of course, Cyann," replied the General fondly. "As of now, you're on  
vacation as well. Good afternoon, ladies."  
"Good afternoon, General."  
The three women set off down a long blue corridor, Roma in the lead, with  
Allura and Cyann following behind.  
"Is this your native planet, Cyann?" Allura asked conversationally.  
"Sort of. I was born here, but my family lives on Yali." Yali was a desert moon  
orbiting a massive gaseous planet in the Large Magellenic Cloud. "They moved  
there when I went into the Academy. "  
"You attended the Academy? Oh, I'm envious," Allura smiled wistfully. "I've  
had to perform my Academy studies at the base on Planet Arus. In fact, I still don't  
think I'm completely done."  
Cyann smiled politely. "How long have you flown the blue lion?"  
"Ever since the original pilot was lost, which would be about two years  
now."  
"Do you enjoy it?"  
Allura nodded. "Very much," she replied quietly.  
Picking up on the sad note in Allura's voice, Cyann looked her in the eye,  
her polite remoteness fading. "Princess--Allura," she corrected herself, "please  
don't think of me as your replacement. My assignment is to be a substitute for  
_all_ of the pilots, not just you."  
Allura shook her head. "No, it's all right, Cyann. I know the team's just trying  
to protect me. I just wish..." she trailed off, unable to voice her thoughts.  
Cyann nodded. "You'd rather make that decision yourself; I know I would.  
Look, I want you to know that as far as I'm concerned, Blue Lion is yours first and  
foremost. You have the final say as to whether or not I fly the blue lion. I won't fly  
it without your consent, if you are able to give it."  
"Thank you, Cyann," Allura answered. "I really appreciate it. Though I think  
Keith--the commander of the Voltron Force--has the final say, not me."  
"That may well be," Cyann admitted, "but I meant what I said. And by the  
way, if you don't mind my surmising, as Princess of Arus, don't _you_ have the  
final say, even above the commander?"  
Allura looked startled, then she saw that Cyann's blue eyes were twinkling  
slightly. "Remind me to remind _him_ of that when we get back," she replied,  
grinning.   
Cyann stopped at a violet door on the left side of the corridor, with the  
words "Captain's Quarters" on it. Below the bold black lettering was a small golden  
nameplate, engraved with, 'Capt. C.E. Miller, CS/APSF.' "See you at dinner,  
Allura."  
"Yes, Cyann. Oh, wait!" Allura searched in her bag for the folder Keith  
had given her for Captain Miller. "Here," she said, holding out the thick folder.  
"Your debriefing material."  
"Ah hah," Cyann said dryly. "Some light reading material. Thank you."  
Allura grinned. When Cyann had disappeared into her room, Allura followed  
Roma for a few moments more until she stopped at a light pink door on the right  
side of the hall.  
"Your quarters, Your Highness." Roma unlocked the door and bowed.  
"Thank you, Roma," Allura said, gazing around the small but luxurious  
room. Her eyes widened in appreciation at the splendid view of the surrounding  
countryside, and the mountains off in the distance. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
"Your bags will arrive shortly. The general has requested your presence  
at the 'captain's table' this evening. I shall return to escort you at seven."  
"That sounds fine. Thank you very much," Allura said again, still  
overwhelmed.  
Roma bowed and closed the door behind her. Allura put down her small  
bag and sat down on the bed, heaving a sigh of both wonder and exhaustion.  
, she thought.   
  
The next week was spent sunbathing, swimming, and getting to know  
Cyann Miller. Allura was determined to acquire a tan, something she was never  
allowed to do on her home planet. "A Princess must keep her skin beautiful and  
fair!" Nanny would say. Well, Nanny was megaparsecs away. And Cyann loved  
the sun, and claimed to know all the best spots to worship it. She even slyly  
suggested a nude beach, but Allura found she was not quite that brave. Not yet,  
at least.  
The captain-surpreme, despite her cool, controlled exterior, had a devilish  
sense of humor, and a mouth like a sailor, when she was feeling so inclined.  
Allura mused one day, realizing why Cyann's  
demeanor was so familiar, and oddly relaxing. But as a captain, Allura had heard  
that Cyann was fearless and formidable, and Allura had no trouble believing that  
she had earned her position and maintained it well. However, there was something  
in her eyes sometimes...   
One day, during a picnic that included nearly all of the base, Allura gave  
into her curiosity and asked Cyann about her life.  
"Well, I entered the Academy when my family moved to Yali," Cyann began,  
leaning back on her hands on the warm grass. "I was ten at the time. I spent eight  
years there, graduated with honors in 2274." There was no hint of bragging her  
tone; it was simply a fact to her. Then Cyann's gaze, which had been directed at the  
sparkling waters of the lake where the picnic was being held, dropped to her lap.  
Her tone tinged with regret, she continued, "This was about the time that the Voltron  
Force was being assembled. I was fresh out of the Academy, and itching for fight,"  
she grinned wanly at Allura, "so I applied. I almost made it, too, only..." There was no  
mistaking the sadness now. "I was injured during a drill--my right leg," she gestured  
to the limb, "and I was forced to withdraw my application before the final decision  
was made."  
"Oh no!" Allura said with genuine concern. "How awful! What happened?"  
"It was a dogfight --do you know what that is?" Allura nodded, and Cyann  
continued. "Well, me and this other fighter were trying to maneuver out of each  
other's way, when a circuit blew on my missile control pad. While I was trying  
localize it, the other guy fired." She sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs,  
her tone dry and flat. "It was a damn good shot, too; took out most of my control  
board. I managed to land the ship, but my leg had gotten caught underneath the  
control panel. They had to dismantle it to get me out."  
"That's just awful," Allura repeated. "I'm so sorry, Cyann."  
Cyann shrugged. "It healed in about six months; hardly gives me any trouble  
today. But unfortunately six months was too long to qualify for the Voltron Force."  
Pause. "I left the Garrison soon after that."  
"Why?"  
There was a pause, then Cyann spoke. "I don't know; too many memories, I  
guess. For a long while, I blamed myself for the injury, but eventually it hit me that it  
could have happened to anyone." Suddenly she seemed to mentally shake herself  
out of melancholia. "I got restless after that, decided I missed flying, and reenlisted  
about a year after I left. Colonel Ramey remembered me from the Academy, took a  
chance, and made me captain of the battle cruiser Glory. I flew with her for a little  
over a year, then captain-supreme Sullivan was killed in action, and I took his  
place." She brought her knees up to her chest. "It was an incredible honor. I made a  
lot of enemies; I didn't have much experience, and I was very young to be given such  
a prestigious position. Sometimes I'm surprised I still hold my rank." She shook the  
reflective tone out of her voice. "Funny, isn't it? Here I am, accepting a position I  
applied for two years ago. Better late than never, I suppose."  
"It's fate," Allura said with a smile. "You were destined to be a member of  
the Voltron Force."  
Instead of bringing a smile, the remark seemed to make Cyann look even  
sadder. "Did I say something wrong?" Allura asked. "I'm sorry if I've offended you."  
Cyann made a negative gesture. "No, it's all right. I'm just a little nostalgic, I  
guess." She swept her long red hair over her shoulder. "Well, I'm good and cooked.  
Shall we get out of this oven?"  
"Sure." Calling goodbye to their hosts, the two women gathered up their  
gear and began to walk back to the base.  
Allura breathed the sweet early summer air. "I can't believe we're leaving  
tomorrow. I could stay here forever."  
Cyann nodded. "This is my favorite time of year," she replied. "Does Arus  
have seasons as well?"  
"Somewhat. There are some differences in temperature over the year, but it  
never gets any colder than about a hundred and seventy Yarins, or about fifty  
degrees Fahrenheit."  
"Sounds good to me. I never liked cold weather."  
Allura got a dreamy look. "But as much as I love Earth, I still miss Arus  
with all my heart."  
Something in her tone caused Cyann regard her with a perceptive raised  
eyebrow. "Have you got a prince waiting for you back on Arus?"  
Allura blushed. "No, but..."  
Cyann grinned. "All right, I won't pry."  
"It's okay. What about you?" Allura inquired, to take the heat from her own  
face. "Do you have someone special here?"  
She was immediately sorry when she saw the sad, empty look reappear in  
Cyann's blue-gray eyes. "No," she said finally, "not for a long time."  
"I see," Allura said, wishing she hadn't asked such an apparently painful  
question. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Cyann's expression was  
somber and she appeared to be lost in thought. Allura gazed at the warm summer  
beauty and thought of Keith.  
  
"Keith? Keith?"  
The captain, who had been staring out the window, started and turned. "Oh.  
Hi, Pidge. What can I do for you?"  
"Just checking in. Boy, your mind sure has been far away lately."  
"I've got a lot on my mind, Pidge."  
"I'll bet you do!" Pidge answered cheekily. "Princess Allura's supposed to  
be back today, isn't she?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Bet you'll be glad!" Pidge sing-songed.  
Keith fixed him with a look of stern amusement. "What's that supposed to  
mean?"  
"It means--"  
"It means--" interjected Hunk, whose entrance had gone unnoticed, "that this  
little guy's had too much sugar today. Come on, Pidge."  
"I have not had any--" Pidge began, but Hunk clapped a hand over his  
mouth and led him away.  
Keith shook his head in amusement. He knew darn well what Pidge had  
been hinting at, but had no intention of letting on that he knew. he thought ruefully, his eyes returning to the  
sky.  
He was startled out of another reverie when he heard his name being called  
again. Without turning, he said, "What is it, Lance?"  
"Just wanted to let you know that I'm taking red lion out for a run. I want to  
test that new neutron missile I installed."  
"It's fine with me, but try to get back as soon as possible. The Princess's ship  
is scheduled to arrive within the hour."  
"How could I forget, with you posted at that window like a--" When Lance saw  
Keith's warning expression, he stopped, and gave an innocent 'who me?' grin. "I'll  
be back before you know it, cap!" With a smirk, he disappeared.  
Keith glanced at his watch, made a mental note to work Lance a little harder  
at the next flight practice, and continued to gaze at the sky.  
  
"There it is!" Allura exclaimed. "That's Arus!"  
Cyann craned her neck to see out the window of the transport. Ahead of  
them floated a great bluish-violet ball, with intermittent patches of clouds. "It's  
beautiful," she breathed.  
"Oh, it is," Allura sighed. "I've missed it so much, it'll be wonderful to be  
back home."  
"What's our ETA?"  
"Captain Jenkins said within the hour." Allura pushed some wisps of blond  
hair away from her face. "Well, I'm going to freshen up. You coming?"  
Cyann shook her head. "No, I'll stay here."  
"All right, be back in a minute."  
Alone, Cyann sat back in her seat, still staring at the Planet Arus. One  
hour, Captain Jenkins had said. Less than one hour. She gulped. Less than an hour  
and she would be on the surface of Arus, and her duties as alternate pilot of the  
Voltron Force would commence. During the six days of transit time from Earth, she  
had gotten progressively more nervous. Gazing down at the planet, she felt her  
heart begin to beat very fast. She put her hand to her forehead and was startled to  
find it damp with sweat. She swallowed again.  
"Okay, I'm back!" chirped Allura. All visible wisps had been swept back  
into her bun. Her face was flushed a becoming pink, and her eyes sparkled. "Oh,  
I just can't wait to be back on Arus!" Then she noticed her companion's face.  
"Cyann, you're white as a sheet! Are you all right?"  
Through the rushing in her ears, Cyann heard the question and managed to  
nod. "I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little nervous."  
Allura did not look the least bit convinced. "You look positively ill. Would you  
like me to get you some water?"  
"Ladies," spoke Captain Jenkins from the cockpit. "We'll be entering Arus's  
atmosphere in a few minutes."  
Cyann's heart began to pound so furiously she felt numb.  
"Thank you, Captain," Allura said automatically, still staring at Cyann with  
concern. "Cyann, are you sure you're all right?"  
With effort, Cyann managed to ignore the fierce pounding in her chest. "I'm  
all right, Allura," she insisted.  
Just then, the transport ship entered the clear atmosphere of Arus.  
  
Keith's eyes caught on something in the Arusian sky. "There's her ship!  
Everyone to the landing platform!"  
"We're coming, Keith," chorused Hunk and Pidge.  
"Wait a minute," said Keith. "Where's Lance?"  
"I'm right here." Lance appeared, slightly out of breath. "I saw the ship."  
"Good timing, now let's go meet the Princess and Captain Miller."  
"Who's Captain Miller?" Lance asked as they sprinted toward the landing  
bay.  
"Don't you ever pay attention?" chastised Pidge. "That's the new alternate  
pilot, remember?"  
"We voted on that?"  
"Nah, Keith and Koran did," said Hunk.  
"Figures. Where's he from?"  
"Not he," Pidge answered. "She!"  
"No kidding? Somebody up there loves me!" exclaimed Lance, pumping a  
fist.  
"Hey, quit chattering back there," called Keith over his shoulder. "Look  
professional; this is an important meeting."  
On the platform, the ship had already landed when the Voltron team, followed  
by Koran and Nanny, arrived.  
Keith barked attention.  
The ship's door opened, and Princess Allura strode down the gangplank,  
smiling brilliantly. "Hello, everyone!"  
"Oh, it is so good to have you back where you belong," Nanny cried, running  
forward to clasp her mistress in her arms.  
Allura accepted the hug gratefully.   
"Welcome home, Princess," said Koran with a fond smile.  
"Thank you, Koran. It's wonderful to be back." She caught Keith's eye and  
smiled.  
Keith couldn't help returning the smile. "Good to have you back, Princess,"  
he said.   
"It's good to be back, Keith. Now, allow me to introduce someone who has  
become a good friend of mine!" She gestured to someone behind her.  
A slender woman in a teal-green uniform emerged from the ship, walking  
swiftly down the gangplank to meet Allura, her long red hair gathered into a French  
braid that traveled down her back.  
Beside him, Keith heard Lance's sudden intake of breath. Keith started to  
reprimand him, but froze when he saw that Lance's face had drained of color.  
"Captain Cyann Miller," announced Allura, "meet the Voltron Force!"  
Keeping an eye on Lance, Keith stepped forward. "Pleased to meet you,  
Captain Miller. I'm Keith, commander and pilot of the Black Lion." He put out his  
hand.  
Captain Miller shook it firmly. "It's an honor to meet you, Captain," she  
replied smoothly.  
Keith gestured to the rest of the team. "That's Pidge--he flies the Green Lion,  
Hunk--the Yellow Lion, and Lance--the Red Lion."  
"Please to meet you, Pidge, Hunk--" her gaze fell on Lance. "Lance."  
Still pale, Lance managed to reply: "Cyann. Hello."   
Allura and Keith exchanged a look. She shrugged her shoulders in  
ignorance. "You two know each other?" the princess inquired.  
Lance nodded, but it was Captain Miller who spoke up. "At the Academy.  
We had a few classes together." She looked as if she was about to say more, but  
then fell silent.  
"How amazing," remarked Allura. "What a coincidence to run into each other  
after all this time. I expect you two will have a lot of catching up to do."  
Lance gulped and dropped his gaze. But almost immediately it was  
recaptured. Captain Miller gazed back at him.  
Koran broke the awkward silence. "Welcome to Planet Arus, Captain Miller."  
He offered his arm. "Please allow me to escort you into the Castle of Lions."  
With one last look at Lance, Captain Miller accepted his arm and replied,  
"Thank you."  
As Koran led the new arrival into the castle, Keith turned to the Princess and  
the rest of the Force. "Welcome home, Princess. Come on, everyone. Let's go  
inside."  
Lance was standing like a statue.  
"Lance, are you okay?" asked Allura  
He appeared to collect himself. "I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
"What do you suppose that was?" Allura whispered to Keith on their way to  
the control room.  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Princess," Keith whispered back. "I've  
never seen Lance act like that, especially around a woman," he added wryly.  
Allura smiled at his joke and glanced back at Lance. "Cyann mentioned  
something..." She looked pensive. "What year did you guys graduate from the  
Academy?"  
"2274, why?"  
Allura's eyes widened. "The same year Cyann graduated! Did you know  
her?"  
Keith shook his head. "I didn't recognize her. Our class was huge."  
"Did you know Lance?"  
"No, I didn't meet him until we were assembled as the Voltron Force."  
"I'm going to ask Cyann about it," Allura decided. "There must have been  
something between them, from the way they looked at each other."  
"I don't know, Princess. It's not Lance to keep a secret about a pretty girl."  
Allura raised her eyebrows. "You think she's--never mind," she added hastily,  
flushing a little. "You must admit it's possible, I mean about Lance and Cyann."  
"I agree that it's possible," said Keith, "but I don't think we should jump to any  
conclusions. Whatever was or is between those two, we've got to let them work it  
out themselves."  
  
Cyann walked beside First Minister Koran, feeling as if she were in a dream.  
Nothing seemed real around her; the only thing she was conscious of was Lance's  
presence behind her. Her heart still thudded at the thought, and she could not help  
reliving the moment she'd come down the gangplank and seen him standing there  
with the rest of the team. He looked basically the same, his hair was still rumpled  
and longish, and he still had his prized leather jacket. He looked older, definitely  
more built, but his eyes were the same--she could not forget the moment when their  
eyes had met. It was as if they'd never been apart. She wanted badly to look back at  
him, but remained as professional as she could and calmly made small talk with the  
First Minister.  
"And this, Captain Miller," said Koran, "is the main control room. This is  
where I can monitor Voltron and the defense force of Arus."  
Cyann looked around the huge room, still hardly able to believe she was  
actually in the Voltron base. "It's amazing," she breathed.  
"I'm flattered," said Koran. "This concludes the tour. I'm sure you would  
like to adjourn to your room to rest, unless of course, Keith has an exercise  
planned." He looked at the Voltron commander.  
Keith shook his head. "No, I think both Captain Miller and Princess Allura  
need to rest from their long voyage. We'll start training tomorrow, at oh-six-hundred.  
Is that all right, Captain Miller?"  
"That sounds fine, commander, and call me Cyann, please."  
"Okay, Cyann, and you can call me Keith."  
Nanny came forward. "May I show you to your room, Captain?"  
Cyann nodded.  
"I'll come, too," said Allura. "See you boys later."  
When the women were gone, Lance exhaled sharply, as if he'd been holding  
his breath for several minutes. Hunk and Pidge immediately began to talk at once.  
"Lance, the Don Juan of the Voltron Force!" Hunk clapped Lance on the  
back.  
"I want to hear all about it!" Pidge exclaimed.  
Keith waved their eager questions away. "Lay off him for a minute. Lance,   
are you okay?"  
Lance swallowed, still pale. "I think I need a pacemaker."  
Hunk stared at Lance in wonder. "Gee, Lance, I've never seen you so  
worked up over a girl. This one must be special."  
Lance just raised his eyebrows.  
"What happened between you too?" Keith asked quietly.   
Lance sighed. He began to speak in short bursts, as if each word was  
painful. "My last year at the Academy, we were--together fora while. She was a  
great pilot, a great pilot," he repeated, "until she got hurt in training exercise." He  
looked at the floor. "I don't know what happened to her after that; she was...different.  
Really bitter. I didn't know her anymore, no one did. And when I got picked for the  
Voltron Force...see, she'd applied too, but had to withdraw when she got hurt.  
Cyann was always really competitive; I guess me getting picked for the position  
she'd wanted was the last straw." He shook his head slightly, sadly. "I left the next  
morning and we never spoke again. That is, until now."  
"Man," Hunk said sympathetically. "That bites."  
Keith put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "That's rough. I wish I'd known.  
Can you handle this?"  
Lance looked him sharply in the eye. "I can handle it."  
  
Cyann was silent as Nanny and Allura led her to her room. Allura regarded  
her new friend with concern, but did not want to question her in Nanny's presence.  
"Here it is, Captain," Nanny said, opening a door to a medium-sized room.  
Cyann jerked herself out of her reverie. "Thank you, ma'am. This is nice."  
Nanny smiled as Cyann set her bag down on the single bed. Then she  
addressed Allura. "Your Majesty can help Captain Miller get acquainted with  
everything. I must see about dinner." She nodded at Cyann.  
Cyann looked up and smiled. "Thank you very much."  
When Nanny was gone, Allura hesitated a few moments before asking,  
"Was there something between you and Lance?"  
Cyann closed her eyes for a moment. "A long time ago."  
Allura sat down next to her. "You can tell me, Cyann. I'm your friend."  
Cyann sighed deeply, sat down on the single bed, and leaned back on  
her arms. "I met Lance in my last year at the Academy. We were in the same  
platoon, which meant we shared all the same classes." She grinned. "It was  
hate at first sight. We'd both been at the head of our previous classes and were  
thoroughly unwilling to share the position. But," her smile deepened, "we got to  
know each other and became good friends. We discovered that we had a lot in  
common, and eventually, we became involved.  
"When they began to recruit for the new Voltron Force, we were both  
asked to submit an application, being top students in our class. Things looked  
hopeful for a while," sadness returned to her tone, "but then I was injured and  
disqualified." Cyann stared at the floor. "I was very upset and frustrated. I blamed  
myself for my injury, and I'm afraid I took my misplaced aggression out on fellow  
students, particularly Lance." Her voice was noticeably wavering by now, but she  
continued quickly, as if to get it over with as soon as possible. "I think I went a little  
crazy. I blew up at the least little thing, and picked fight after fight. I accused him of  
horrible things, screamed awful stuff at him. I really hated myself then, and that made  
everything worse." A tear slid down her cheek. "Then I found out that Lance had  
been chosen to be a member of the Voltron Force. It was too much. I'd wanted the  
position myself, of course, but I'd always hoped we'd both be chosen. When he told  
me that he'd been selected, I flew into a rage. I accused him of betraying me. We  
had a horrible fight, and he finally got angry, saying he'd had enough of my abuse.  
He said he was accepting the position, and was scheduled to leave the next day for  
the training program on Planet Ventus. I was too proud to apologize for my  
behavior. He left the next day, thinking I hated him. This is the first time I've seen him  
in over two years."  
Cyann's face was now glistening with tears, but her voice had remained  
strong. Allura gazed at her friend, feeling a sympathetic tear slide down her own  
cheek. Now she knew the source of that curious empty expression that seemed to  
inhabit Cyann's eyes. "Cyann..." she began, placing a hand on her friend's  
shoulder.  
Cyann wiped her tears away, straightening. "Now you know," she said.  
"But don't worry; I won't let it get in the way of my job."  
"Cyann--"  
"That was over two years ago," Cyann repeated with determination. "And  
it's over with now. It's no use thinking of the past." She got up and began to examine  
her flushed face in the mirror.  
Allura regarded her sadly. "Cyann, don't say that. At least talk to him--"  
"No," Cyann interrupted. "It's over; it's in the past." She turned, some of  
her coloring returning to normal. "Now, when did Nanny say dinner was? I'm  
starving."  
Allura started to say something else, but a look from Cyann stopped her.  
"Around seven," she said, forcing Cyann's sad story to the back of her mind. She  
looked at her watch. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine, Allura," Cyann assured.   
  
"So, Cyann," said Keith conversationally at dinner. "What part of Earth  
are you from?"  
Cyann put her cup down. "Originally, the United States. California," she  
added.  
"What part?"  
"Sort of in the middle. A little town called Carmel."  
Keith nodded. "That's near Monterey, right?"  
"Yeah." She smiled. "How did you know?"  
"I've been through there. It's a nice little town."  
Cyann nodded. "I miss it. I haven't been back for a long time. My family  
moved to Planet Yali when I was ten."  
"Yali?" Hunk said. "I was stationed there for a while. Did you like it there?"  
"I wasn't there long enough to get to know it very well. I enrolled in the  
Academy soon after the move."  
Keith nodded. "It's strange that I didn't recognize you. You said you were  
class of 2274?" Cyann nodded and he continued, shaking his head. "What platoon  
were you in?"  
"Six, with Captain Ramey."  
Hunk laughed. "I remember old Ramey. Lance, wasn't that your platoon,  
too?"  
"What?" Lance asked, distracted. "Oh, yeah, it was," he said, looking at  
Cyann.  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Cyann said to Lance,  
"Remember when Bobby Smith faked a seizure during flight sim class?"  
Lance gave a slow grin. "And Ramey postponed the lesson to have him  
court-martialled?"  
Cyann grinned. "It got us out of a day's worth of drills."  
For several seconds, they simply smiled at each other. Then Allura said,  
"It sounds like I missed a lot. I wish I could have attended the Academy."  
Hunk chuckled. "All you missed were endless drills and gettin' yelled at by  
superior officers."  
Pidge snickered. "My brother Chip and I used to pretend we were aiming for  
our instructor during target simulator practice. He was nuclear."  
"Who'd you have?" asked Keith. "Kimmerman?"  
"Bingo!"  
Keith pretended to shudder. "Yikes."  
Cyann nodded agreement. "You're telling me. He was my deciph teacher.  
To this day, whenever I decode something, I can still feel Kimmerman breathing  
down my neck."  
The graduates of the Planetary Academy laughed. Allura half-heartedly  
laughed with them, feeling left out.  
Keith appeared to notice her discomfort and addressed her. "There was a  
high price to pay to study at the Academy, Princess, and it had nothing to do  
with money."  
She shook her head. "I'd still jump at the chance to go there."  
As Allura was talking, Cyann and Lance were gazing at each other. Cyann  
stared into the familiar brown eyes, eyes that had haunted her dreams, and felt her  
heart skip in its old way. She heard someone say her name, and she tore her eyes  
away with difficulty. "What?"  
"How long were you at the Academy, Cyann?" Keith asked.  
"Eight years."  
"You too? Early entry?"  
  
Cyann nodded.  
Hunk pretended to gasp. "Eight years? I never thought I'd survive six!"  
"Me neither, said Pidge. "I think time slowed down while I was there."  
"Lance, how long were you at the Academy?" asked Allura.  
Lance peeled his eyes away from Cyann. "Normal time; six years."  
Allura looked at Keith in confusion. "Why were you there for eight?"  
Keith leaned back in his chair, lowering his gaze. "I was ten when I lost  
my parents. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I enlisted, took the test and  
passed."  
The Princess shook her head in admiration. "I'm impressed."  
Koran spoke up. "The normal duration of study at the Planetary Academy  
is six years. Cadets enter at age twelve, although sometimes children may enter  
early if they have nowhere else to go, as in Keith's case."  
Allura looked at Cyann. "Is that what you did?"  
Cyann nodded.  
"So both the captains here were super-students," Lance remarked dryly.   
"I've been doing it wrong from the get-go."  
Koran noticed Allura stifle a yawn. "Princess Allura, I think you'd better  
get to bed. You've had a long trip and you must rest up for training tomorrow."  
"Good idea, Koran," yawned Pidge. "Think I'll turn in too."  
"And me," said Keith, with a malicious grin. "I'll need my rest if I'm going to  
drive you guys like oxen tomorrow."  
Laughing sleepily, everyone headed for their rooms. Allura walked with  
Cyann, asking questions about her experience at the Academy.  
"Well, it was a tough ride," Cyann concluded, "but I don't know what I would  
have done without it."  
"I'll get there someday," Allura vowed as they reached the door to her  
room. "Good night, Cyann."  
"Good night, Allura." Cyann walked to her own room and went inside. She  
sat down at the small desk, staring off into space.  
A knock at the door startled her, and she got up to answer it, drawing her  
breath in sharply when she saw who it was. "Lance."  
"Hi." That familiar half-grin. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure," Cyann said, moving aside to let him pass. "So, how've you been?"  
she asked after closing the door.  
"Good. How about you?"  
"Fine."  
Lance gazed at her steadily. "Well, you made it to captain, huh? I'm  
impressed but not surprised."  
Cyann smiled, leaning against the door. "Captain-supreme of the Allied  
Planets Space Force, actually, but I assure you it was just dumb luck."  
"B.S. I knew you had it in you," he grinned.  
Another silence in which they simply gazed at each other. Lance asked,  
"How's your leg?" at the same time Cyann asked, "Seen much action?" Both  
looked sheepish, then said, "Go ahead," in unison.  
Cyann chuckled. "Great minds think alike."  
He smiled. "I guess. But seriously," his expression matched his words,  
"how've you been, Cyann?"  
Just hearing him say her name made her heart skip. "My leg healed pretty  
well," she said. "Only gives me trouble when it rains," she joked.  
They both smiled again, still staring into each other's eyes. Then Lance  
spoke. "I've missed you, Cyann."  
"I've missed you, too," she said softly. "I have the feeling I've got a lot of  
explaining to do."  
Lance shook his head, walking slowly toward her. "You don't have to explain  
anything to me."  
Feeling as if she were in another dream, Cyann felt herself drift towards  
him, her heart thumping steadily. Both of them stopped when they were about a  
foot apart. Cyann could not stop staring at him, having the strange feeling that she  
was about to cry. Lance seemed similarly affected; he was gazing into her eyes with  
an intensity that matched that of her feeling. From this distance, she could smell the  
leather of his favorite jacket, and it elicited memories that made her knees feel  
weak. Lance exhaled shakily and moved closer, reaching out to gently caress her  
hair. She sighed.  
When Lance spoke, his voice was slightly gruff. "Even after three years, I  
can still look into your eyes and feel like I'm drowning."  
"Still the charmer. . ." Cyann's tone was wry, but rough with emotion as  
she leaned towards him, lifting her face to meet his. When their lips met they  
came together, desperately trying to pull each other closer. Cyann's arms  
instinctively wound around Lance's neck, his hands gently unwound her long braid  
with practiced ease and tangled his fingers in her long hair. Moving as one, they  
drifted toward the bed, leaning back on it and kissing each other fiercely. Cyann's  
blood was rushing in her ears; her entire body was on fire. It felt so right to be in  
Lance's arms, to feel his body next to hers. She ran her hands over his leather  
jacket, pushing it down his shoulders, and felt his kiss intensify. "I love you," she  
whispered against his lips.   
"I love you, too," he whispered back.  
  
The Voltron Force rose early the next morning. Keith was waiting with a  
cup of coffee as each member arrived. Allura was first. "Good morning, Keith."  
"Morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?"  
"Like a log. I think I was asleep before I hit the pillow."  
"Ready for practice?"  
She regarded him in amusement. "Why do I have the feeling you're going  
to pick on me this morning?"  
"Not you particularly. I'll come down hard on Cyann too," Keith replied, his  
dark eyes twinkling.  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to pick on girls, Keith?" Hunk appeared  
in the doorway, smirking.  
"Thank you, Hunk," Allura said. "At least we have one champion."  
"Two!" piped Pidge, entering.  
"I can't believe this," Keith said, grinning. "Mutiny."  
Cyann burst in, her hair still damp from the shower. "Am I late?"  
"Nope," said Keith. "Lance gets that trophy. You seen him?"  
"What trophy?" Lance arrived, his own hair damp. His eyes met Cyann's  
and they both smiled.  
Keith jumped up. "Good, everyone's here. Let's go!"  
  
Cyann rode in the blue lion with Allura. "Did you study the blueprints?" the  
Princess asked, strapping herself into the pilot seat.  
"I've had them memorized for two years," Cyann grinned, strapping herself  
into the foldout spare seat.  
"Good for you," Allura said, "because I know that Keith is really going to  
rake us over the coals this morning."  
"I wouldn't expect anything less."  
Allura keyed the startup code and the blue lion responded with a roar.  
Gently pulling up on the steering handle, she adjusted the megathrusters and  
launched the lion up through the cavernous Lake Serenity. Both women blinked  
when the lion emerged from the misty waters and soared into the sunny Arusian  
day. Cyann drew in her breath in awe at the colorful panorama spreading below  
them. Through the viewscreen, she saw the other lions: Keith's black lion, Lance's  
red lion, Pidge's green lion, and Hunk's yellow lion.  
"Princess, Cyann?" came Keith's voice over the intership comm. "Are you  
guys ready?"  
"Yes, Keith," replied Allura. "Hit us with your best shot."  
"You asked for it. Okay everybody, seventy-degrees toward the left--now!"  
Instantly, smoothly, the lions curved in that direction.  
"Up to altitude five-fifty and dive at sixty-degrees!" barked Keith.  
The lions easily performed the stunt. "Gosh, Keith," the women heard  
Lance remark. "I thought you were going to challenge us."  
"Patience, Lance," answered Keith. "Curve at seventy-five degrees and flip!"  
"Easy," Allura said, effortlessly steering the blue lion into a graceful arc, then  
flipping gently and quickly. Cyann saw the red lion fluidly add an extra flip.  
"Very cute, Lance, now stop showing off," said Keith wryly. "Take 'em up  
to Mach five north. V-formation!"  
The lions moved into a graceful V, with the black lion at the apex. "Break  
up, add ten macros, and dive," ordered Keith.  
The lions at the end of each side veered off, followed by the next two, then  
the black lion. Allura adjusted her thruster up ten macros and pushed down on the  
steering arc, sending the blue lion into a sharp dive. Cyann felt herself pushed  
against the seat.  
Keith continued. "Keep going until fifty feet then arc up at Mach four, and  
remember that you'll have to flip."  
The lions hurtled toward the ground at the ordered speed. When they were  
fifty-feet above Arus, they eased their noses up, continuing the arc until two-  
hundred-seventy degrees, and took to the sky once more.  
"Good," commented Keith. "Okay, Princess, this one's for you. Go into a  
dive at Mach six and hold until I say so."  
Allura pushed the steering handle down, and then up, bringing her speed  
up as she began the dive. She exhaled through her teeth, remembering the last  
time she had performed this maneuver. Her dive had been too sharp; she'd crash-  
landed and would have been seriously injured if not for Keith's daring rescue.  
Keeping a watchful eye on her target, she waited for his word.  
The ground was approaching at a frightening pace. Cyann felt her stomach  
drop; no ship she'd ever flown could get up past Mach five, and Mach six seemed a  
hundred times faster.  
"Keep 'em steady," Keith said calmly. "Now, vector eighty-five up and flip  
and stay!"  
Allura wrenched her steering handle back and took her speed down to  
perform the arc and flipped the lion over so it flew with its chest toward the sun.  
"Yes!" Hunk exclaimed. "Now this is fun!"  
"We should fight like this next time Zarkon shows up!" quipped Pidge.  
Keith ignored their comments. "Keep on...now arc up and take a nice  
circle down to the water at altitude point five!"  
The lions arced gracefully up into a large circle, heading for Lake Serenity,  
and lightly skimming the shimmering blue waters. "Back into V-formation!" said  
Keith.  
Automatically, the lions moved into their usual formation. "Very good,  
everyone," Keith commented. "Good job on that last dive, Princess."  
"Thanks," said Allura, feeling a pleasant sensation of triumph at having  
accomplished the difficult move.  
"Princess, why don't you let Cyann take over now?" Keith suggested.  
"Okay." Allura switched the guidance computer to automatic and unstrapped  
herself. "It's all yours," she said to Cyann. "Good luck!"  
"Thanks," Cyann said, moving to the pilot seat and strapping herself in as  
Allura sat in the extra seat. Cyann switched the guidance computer back to manual  
and felt a surge of anticipation.  
"Ready, Cyann?"  
"Ready, Keith."  
"Let's see what you've got." Keith ran through slightly modified versions of  
the previous moves, adding an extra spin here and there, and Cyann performed  
them all expertly.  
"Wow," commented Hunk, as the lions emerged from a difficult Mach  
seven dive. "Are you sure you've never flown one of these babies?"  
Cyann smiled at the compliment. "Only in a simulator."  
"Good job, Cyann," said Keith, "but I'm not done with you yet. This next  
command is for you alone. I'm going to give you a situation, and I want you to  
maneuver the way you would in that situation, and that includes firing, so everybody  
else stay well out of her way. Got it?"  
"Got it. Fire away--no pun intended," she added sheepishly.  
"Okay. You're at altitude fifty thousand over flat terrain, Mach six, with airfire  
at eleven, two, and four o'clock. You've just picked up a shadow slightly below your  
tail. What do you do?"  
Immediately, Cyann steered the blue lion directly up into a sharp hundred-  
and-thirty-five degree climb at Mach eight, curving belly-up to three-hundred-and-  
sixty degrees, stopping a hundred feet behind where her imaginary shadow should  
be and firing her stingray missiles.  
"Way to go, Cyann!" called Pidge.  
"Not bad," Keith observed. "Same situation, but altitude equals five hundred.  
Go!"  
This time, Cyann simply cut her thrusters and sank to the ground like a  
stone, theoretically causing her shadow to pass overhead. She tilted her lion's  
mouth up to fire upon that area.  
"Wow," Allura breathed, her stomach returning to normal from the sickening  
drop. "That was amazing, Cyann."  
"Good old Smith's Drop," Lance said. "I remember that move."  
"You can't go wrong with the classics," was Cyann's reply.  
Until the late afternoon, Keith ran Cyann and the rest of the team thorough  
many possible maneuvers and situations, and she passed each test with flying  
colors. Finally, Keith gave the order to return to the Castle of Lions. His tone was  
impressed as he said, "Good job today, Cyann."  
"And what are we, chopped liver?" Lance reproached, pretending to be  
offended.  
"You all did well today," Keith amended. "Especially you, Allura, after being  
away for three weeks."  
"Thank you, Keith," she smiled.  
"Last one to the Castle is Prince Lotor!" Pidge shouted.  
"You're on!" All five lions sped toward the Castle.  
  
Back at the Castle, the pilots emerged from their respective docks and  
began congratulating Cyann.  
"That was some awesome flying!" declared Hunk.  
"Can you teach me some of those moves?" asked Pidge.  
Keith came forward to shake Cyann's hand. "Well done, Cyann. You're a  
fine addition to the Voltron Force."  
"Didn't I tell you she was a great pilot, Keith?" Lance said, gazing at her  
with pride and possesively placing his hand around her waist.  
Cyann's smile widened as she gazed at Lance. "Better watch out; you  
may be out of a job." Her eyes twinkled with amusement.  
Lance's eyes sparkled back. "Any time, any place, Miller," he said with  
mock-severity. "I beat you back at the Academy and I can do it again."  
"You're on," Cyann replied, her eyes never leaving his.  
Keith cleared his throat discreetly. "Well, off to the showers, everyone.  
Meet in the rec room in half an hour."  
Allura and Cyann turned in the direction of their rooms. Lance looked for  
a moment like he was about to follow them, until Keith reached out to grab Lance's  
shoulder. "This way, Lance," he said in a tone that was only half-jocular.  
Lance seemed to snap out of his trance and grinned at the other men. "All  
right, all right, I'm coming."  
Pidge snickered. "Nice try, Lance."   
"I don't know what you're talking about," Lance replied innocently, yet unable  
to hide a grin. Then he noticed Keith regarding him steadily. "What's that look for?"  
he demanded of his friend, dropping back from Hunk and Pidge to walk alongside  
the commander.  
"Lance, I asked you yesterday if you could handle this," Keith spoke  
smoothly, "and you said yes. I hope that was the truth."  
Lance stared at him in shock. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I saw the way you and Cyann looked at each other." Keith's expression  
was one of deadly seriousness. "It's none of my business, but you must not let it  
affect your performance as a member of the Voltron Force. What goes on between  
you two off-duty is your business, but when we're flying the lions, or when Arus is in  
danger, you must remain professional. Do you understand?"  
"I understand," Lance responded frostily, narrowing his eyes. "Give me  
some credit, Keith. I'm not stupid; I can tell the difference between work and play.   
Besides," he continued with a shrewd look, "Maybe you should practice what you  
preach."  
Keith frowned. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean," Lance replied coolly, then quickened his  
pace and caught up with Hunk and Pidge, leaving Keith staring after him in  
exasperation.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the team met in the rec room. Allura and Cyann took a  
seat on the couch. Lance was about to sit down with them, but at a stern look from  
Keith, he moved to a nearby chair, exuding the air of a thwarted child.  
Keith sat across from the couch, in a position where he could face everyone.  
"Next week, I want Cyann to fly alone. Would one of you mind skipping lion practice  
that day?"  
"You can have my lion, Cyann," offered Hunk. "I've been meaning to spend a  
day in the gym anyway."  
"Thanks, Hunk," said Keith. "Is that okay, Cyann?"  
"That's fine," she said. She looked at Hunk. "Thank you for trusting me with  
your lion."  
"I can think of anyone besides Keith that I'd rather loan her to," Hunk replied,  
blushing slightly beneath Cyann's friendly gaze. "I know you'll treat her fine."  
"I'll take good care of her," she promised.  
"Good," Keith approved. "In the following couple of days, Lance, Hunk, and  
Pidge, I want you guys to teach Cyann the basics of your lions." They nodded. "After  
that, Cyann, I'll take you through some of the black lion's maneuvers."  
"Great," she said.  
Allura felt a curious twinge in her stomach. Keith never let anybody fly his  
black lion. He'd gotten angry at her the few times she'd tried, and he always brushed  
her off whenever she brought up the topic. But now he was offering to teach Cyann!   
, she scolded herself. But the feeling wouldn't go away. She  
pushed the thoughts away and renewed her attention to her surroundings.  
Everyone was reminiscing about the Academy again. "I never had  
Khrystonson as a teacher," Keith was musing, "but I heard the rumors."  
"Trust me," said Cyann with a grimace. "They were all true."  
"Even the one about his having smashed a Drule robot with his bare hands?"  
Pidge asked in awe.  
Cyann laughed. "I never heard that one, but he was probably capable of it."  
"I can see it," added Lance. "Do you remember his pep talk before sending  
us out to the all-weather terrain sim final?"  
Cyann winced. "Who could forget?"  
Hunk laughed. "Boy, am I glad my all-weather sim teacher was Forbes. He  
was a piece of cake."  
"Right up your alley, huh?" Pidge joked.  
Hunk reached over and ruffled Pidge's hair. "Watch it, little buddy," he  
warned in a mock-serious tone.  
Keith grinned. "What about the time..."  
Allura tuned out the rest of the conversation, feeling horribly left out. She  
leaned back on the couch with a loud sigh, waiting to see if anyone would notice. No  
one even glanced in her direction. The conversation continued without her until  
Nanny called them in for dinner. Everyone rose, and to Allura's chagrin, fell into step  
with Cyann, asking her about her experience as captain-supreme, and leaving  
Allura to follow behind. The princess would have welcomed the company of her  
mice, but they were nowhere to be seen.  
The same thing happened at dinner: everyone laughed and remembered  
and told stories about the Academy. Allura was interested for a while, but soon  
her exclusion became too disheartening and she stopped listening.  
"Princess Allura, are you quite all right?" Koran asked.  
Allura started out of her reverie. "I'm fine, Koran. I just feel left out because I  
never went to the Academy."  
Koran nodded. "I understand, Your Highness. Give them time. Captain  
Miller is a new face; things will be back to normal in a matter of days."  
Allura rested her chin on her hand with a sigh. "I know, Koran."  
Koran placed his hand over her hers. "Don't worry, Princess. Miss Miller is  
not your replacement. You are a valued member of the team," he smiled at her  
fondly, "however much Nanny and I fear for you."  
Allura looked tenderly at the aging First Minister, feeling her hurt melt away.  
She squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Koran."  
  
Later that evening, the Force was relaxing in the rec room. They seemed to  
having exhausted the topic of Academy nostalgia, much to Allura's relief, and were  
now going over flight strategies.  
"I wouldn't use the curve if I was being fired on," said Hunk. "I'd just shoot."  
"The idea of the curve, Hunk," Keith explained, "is that you get out of firing  
range, and you have a few seconds to study your opponent."  
Hunk shook his head. "All you need to know is that somebody's after you.   
Why waste time analyzing it? The other guy might get a lucky shot while you're  
sitting there thinking. I'd rather just blast the jerk out of the sky."  
"Works for me," said Lance with a grin.   
Keith shook his head at Lance in exasperation. "There are more ways to  
defend yourself than by just shooting."  
"However," Cyann argued, "in a situation like this, where it's just you, the  
tundra, and the other guy, it might actually be better to shoot. You can't hide in  
wide open space. I think Hunk's got a point."  
"You don't have to hide," answered Keith, "all you have to do is get out of  
range, and the curve is perfect for that situation."  
Hunk raised his hands in innocence. "I'm not debunking the function of  
the curve, I'm just saying that in that particular situation I wouldn't use it."  
"Princess?"  
Not expecting to be addressed, Allura started. "What?"  
Keith was looking at her. "Isn't there an open tundra near the Alforian  
mountain range?"  
"Yes, there is," she replied. "Why?"  
Keith turned his gaze to Hunk. "Okay, tomorrow we'll practice there. I intend  
to prove you wrong."  
"You're on, Keith." Hunk answered.  
Allura looked concerned. "That's on the southern continent, almost half  
way across the planet from the Castle of Lions. Can we risk getting that far away  
from the Castle?"  
"Oh, come on, Princess," said Pidge. "It'll be good practice. Don't be such  
a stick-in-the-mud."  
Allura frowned, hurt. "I just think it's a little far to go just for practice. What  
if Planet Doom attacks?"  
"It's just one day, Princess," Lance put in. "The Castle of Lions isn't going  
to go anywhere. Don't worry so much."  
Allura set her teeth in frustration, lowering her eyes to keep her temper.  
"I'm just not comfortable being that far away from the Castle."  
Cyann regarded Allura with concern. "Hey, guys, maybe she's right. That  
is pretty far away."  
"I think we can make it," Keith said quietly, his eyes on the Princess, puzzled  
by her reaction.  
Allura felt her eyes water with hot tears. "Fine," she replied tightly. "Forget  
what I said; let's just go." She pretended to smooth her uniform coolly, masking  
her frustration.  
"Great!" Lance exclaimed.  
"Tomorrow," Hunk said to Keith, "we'll see who's right."  
But Keith didn't answer. He was looking at Allura with an expression of  
concern. The Princess of Arus sat stiffly in her chair, her cheeks flushed and her  
lips tight with annoyance. "Princess, are you all right?" he asked.  
She raised her eyes defiantly. "I'm surprised you noticed, but I'm just fine,  
thank you."  
An uncomfortable silence followed her sharp reply. Allura saw them all  
looking at her in confusion, and she sighed in frustration and stood up. "I'm fine,"  
she repeated. "I'm just tired. If you will all please excuse me, I'm going to bed."  
She left the room in a huff.  
"Yikes," said Pidge, when she was gone. "What was that all about?"  
"I don't know," answered Keith, gazing after her.  
Lance waved a hand. "Princesses are moody sometimes."  
Cyann too, was gazing in the direction Allura had disappeared. "I'm going to  
go talk to her."  
  
Cyann knocked tentatively on Allura's door. "Allura? It's Cyann. Are you  
okay?"  
"I'm fine!" came a muffled voice. "I just want to be alone, please."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I just need to be alone!"   
"All right," replied Cyann, still not convinced. "Good night."  
"Good night."  
Cyann had begun to walk back to her room, when she was suddenly  
grabbed from behind. She tensed and reacted instantly, locking on to her  
assailant's arm and heaving him over her shoulder onto the floor. Then she gasped.  
"Lance?"  
"Ouch," he said, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. "I sure wouldn't want  
to meet you in a dark alley."  
Cyann smiled and offered him her arm. "Don't you know better than to  
sneak up on a captain-supreme?" she reproached sternly but with a smile.  
Lance accepted her help, keeping hold of her arms and pulling her to him. "I  
like to take chances."  
"That's what I like about you," Cyann replied, just before their lips met.  
"You know," she said when they broke apart several seconds later, "you were  
kind of a jerk in there."  
"How so?" He moved to kiss her again, but she moved her head away.  
"Didn't you see how upset Allura was?"  
"She's big girl; she can take care of herself."  
Cyann shook her head. "I'm worried about her."  
Lance gently brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "Well, don't worry. It  
makes your forehead wrinkle and you look old."  
She playfully shoved him away. "Now you're making _me_ mad."  
He smirked, and pulled her to him; she didn't resist. "You're cute when  
you're angry."  
"What a jerk you are," she murmured happily and kissed him. Then, arms  
around each other, they began to walk. "Lance," Cyann began, then stopped.  
"What?"  
She sighed, searching for the right words. "I owe you an apology."  
"For what?"  
"Two-and-a-half years ago. That day..."  
He shook his head, lowering his eyes. "Forget it."  
"I can't," she said. "I was completely out of line. I said awful things..." Her  
voice had become husky.  
Lance tightened his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay." But his voice  
was rough.  
Tears were in her eyes now. "I wanted to kill myself that day for what I did.  
I hated myself... I shouldn't have said those things, I don't know what was wrong  
with me. My injury...losing my chance to be on the Voltron Force...losing you..."   
"Cyann, it's okay," he replied gruffly.  
She looked him in the eye. "Why doesn't that make feel any better?" she  
said dryly.  
Lance sighed. When he spoke, his tone was reflective. "When I left you, I  
was so angry I was half out of my mind. I went right to the recruitment office and  
accepted the position. The realization of what I'd done didn't hit me until we had  
already launched for training on Planet Ventus." He paused. "After that, things  
began to happen, and I had to push you out of my mind. I thought I'd mended the  
huge hole in my heart, " he said ruefully, "but the minute you stepped off that  
transport ship, it was like I'd never left." He took her hand in his.  
Cyann felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Lance."  
He placed his fingers over her mouth, silencing her. "I'm sorry, too." He  
moved his fingers to her chin and tilted her face to meet his in a long kiss.  
  
"General Hazar?"  
The Drule general turned, his hands folded behind his back, to stare  
imperiously at the younger, violet-haired captain. "What have you to report?"  
"Tomorrow will be the day, sir. Our spies have learned that the Voltron  
Force plans to hold flight practice on the southern continent."  
"So?"  
"The southern continent is almost halfway across the planet from the Castle  
of Lions."  
Hazar nodded thoughtfully. "I see. And the castle will be undefended?"  
"Not entirely, sir. The Castle of Lions is a fully-equipped fortress."  
"But they have no other defense force?"  
"That is correct, sir."  
"Good," Hazar said with satisfaction. "You have your orders. Tomorrow is  
the day."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
Hagar chuckled at the Prince Lotor's fury. "Just what I said, sire. My crystal  
ball tells me that the Drule Empire plans to send a small attack force to Planet Arus  
tomorrow. They plan to take the castle."  
"Over my dead body!" Lotor growled. "No one shall conquer Arus but I!   
Cossak!"  
"What are you going to do, Your Majesty?"   
The Prince did not bother to answer. "Cossak!" he yelled again.   
A Doomnian with hair almost as white as Lotor's appeared a second later.   
"Yes, Prince Lotor?"  
"Ready my army."  
  
Keith was waiting, as usual, when the team met in the rec room before  
practice the next day.   
"How can you look so chipper this early in the morning?" Pidge yawned.  
"Keith's a robot," Hunk said, "he doesn't need sleep."  
Keith smiled. "I get up at the same time you guys do. I just don't fall back into  
bed."  
Lance and Cyann came in, holding hands, which they dropped the instant  
they were through the door. Lance made an "are you satisfied?" gesture to Keith, to  
which the commander simply raised his eyebrows.   
Princess Allura entered last, quietly and without looking at anyone. From  
her expression, it was obvious that she was still upset.   
"All right," said Keith. "Everyone's here, let's go."  
Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Cyann all filed obediently out of the room. Allura  
got up to follow.   
"Princess?"  
She turned. "Yes, Keith?"  
"Are you sure you're okay with today's agenda?" Keith spoke seriously. "If  
you don't feel comfortable being that far away from the Castle, just say so and  
we'll practice at our usual place. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
"It's all right," Allura replied without expression. "It's good to take a chance  
once in a while."  
"That's a good attitude, Princess, but is it the truth?"  
"Yes," she said. "Really, Keith, how good can we get by always practicing  
in the same area? The mountains will be a good change."  
"All right," he answered. "Let's go."  
  
"Okay, everybody," ordered Keith from the black lion, "set course for the  
Alforian mountains, sector A-2S. Ever been to the southern continent, Princess?"  
"Just once," Allura mused, "when I was a small child. My father attended the  
ceremony when they named the mountain range for him. I don't remember much  
except that I felt very small beside all those mountains."  
"The highest mountain in the Alfor range is twenty-thousand feet high,"  
Pidge stated.  
"Awesome," declared Lance. "Hey, Cyann, we can try some of those canyon  
dives we used to do."  
"Aren't those dangerous?" asked Allura.  
"If they weren't, they wouldn't be fun," Lance replied. "What do you say,  
Cyann?"  
"Do you mind, Allura?" Cyann asked. "It's your lion, after all."  
"No, I trust you," Allura said.  
"Keith?" Lance asked.  
"It's all right with me," Keith answered, as if to remind them who was in  
charge, "as long as it's _after_ practice."  
A chorus of protests erupted, from everyone but Allura.   
"Aw, come on, Keith," Lance wheedled in his most charming tone. "A little  
warm-up dive or two won't hurt anything. In fact, I like a little speed in the morning,  
gets my blood going."  
"And mine," Cyann added. "Come on, Keith, you were going to have me run  
more drills today, right? This'll let you evaluate my diving vectors, which you'll need  
to know anyway."  
Allura heard Keith sigh over the intercom. "All right," he allowed. "Just be  
careful."  
"Careful's my middle name," Lance said confidently.  
"More like Reckless," Pidge quipped.  
"I resent that. Hey, look!"  
Ahead of them, huge blue-gray mountain range rose above the brown tundra,  
awesome in its majesty. Pidge whistled appreciatively. "Bet there's some great  
skiing up there."  
"You're right, Pidge," Allura said. "Skiing is the national sport of the southern  
continent."  
"Boy, would I like to try those slopes," Hunk remarked.  
"Look," said Lance, "there's a canyon. You up for it, Cyann?"  
"You bet."  
"Hey, before you guys go," interjected Keith. "Princess, why don't you ride  
with one of us? I have a feeling those two daredevils are gonna push it to the limit;  
you might be safer, and less queasy, in one of our lions."  
"That's fine," Allura said.  
The lions landed gently on the arid tundra. Hunk asked, "Which lion do you  
want to ride in, Princess?"  
"Ride with me, Princess!" pleaded Pidge.  
"No, ride with me," added Hunk.  
"Me!"   
"Me!"  
"All right," Allura chastened, quite embarrassed. "I'm not going to ride with  
either one of you. I'll ride with Keith, if that's okay with him."  
"You're the princess," he replied.   
Allura exited her blue lion and climbed into the black lion. As she looked  
around inside, she remarked, "I hope you're not superstitious, Keith. Every time I've  
been in the black lion, it's been sabotaged somehow. I think I'm bad luck."  
"Nonsense," Keith replied, leaving the pilot seat to set up the fold-out spare  
seat. "You're not flying it this time."  
"Thanks a lot."  
"I was joking, Princess. Comfortable?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Good." He returned to the pilot seat. "All right, Lance and Cyann, you guys  
can go."  
"Eat my dust, Miller!" called Lance, as the red lion blasted off.  
"You just keep saying that, Lance-honey," Cyann responded with an audible  
grin, launching the blue lion and catching up to the red one easily. Together they  
soared toward the first canyon. The remaining three lions took to the sky to watch  
the race.  
Neck and neck, the blue and red lions flew at a high speed, curved down  
toward the canyon, turned sideways, and effortlessly skimmed the walls of the huge  
canyon between mountains. They returned to the sky and headed for another  
division, performing the same trick. Allura watched with admiration. "That looks like  
fun. Have you ever tried it, Keith?"  
"Yeah, a few times." He pressed the comm button and raised his voice  
slightly. "But unlike some I could mention, I don't need to do something dangerous to  
have fun."  
Lance's voice replied. "You know what they say: 'All work and no play  
makes Keith a dull boy'!"  
"You gonna let him talk to you like that, chief?" Hunk inquired.  
Keith was unruffled. "He can talk all he likes; I'm the one who'll be writing  
his evaluation at the end of the session."  
During the conversation, the blue lion had overtaken the red, and was now  
zooming toward another break between peaks. "Just like you, Lance," Cyann could  
be heard to say, "chattering your way to the loser's circle."  
"Oh, no you don't!" Lance exclaimed, spurring his lion to a higher speed and  
catching up with the blue lion.  
"Look at those two," Hunk mused. "Romeo and Juliet or what?"  
"More like Bonnie and Clyde," added Keith.   
"Two of a kind. As if we needed another Lance around here," Pidge  
remarked dryly but without malice.  
"I've never seen this side of Cyann," said Allura in a reflective tone. "Back  
at Galaxy Garrison, she was so serious and professional."   
she added silently.  
"Love does funny things to people," Hunk replied wryly from the yellow  
lion. "I'm sure you've noticed, Princess, that Lance hasn't tried to flirt with you once  
since Cyann got here."  
Hoping Keith wouldn't notice her blush, Allura allowed a smile to creep into  
her flippant reply, "I almost miss it."  
"I don't," returned Keith from the cockpit, startling her. Before Allura could  
wonder at the meaning of the comment, Black Lion's long-distance comm suddenly  
crackled to life. "Come in Voltron Force, this is Nanny."  
Keith leaned forward to stabilize the connection. "This is Keith. What is it,  
Nanny?"  
Nanny was obviously upset; her sentences were short and broken. "We've  
been attacked...I don't know how it happened, one moment there was peace and  
the next...I can't find Koran...everyone is frightened. You must return to the base."  
"We're on our way, Nanny," Keith replied. "Lance, Cyann, return to formation  
immediately. There's trouble at the Castle of Lions."  
"What happened?" Lance asked.  
"There was an attack," Keith said grimly. "Launch megathrusters  
immediately. We're going home."  
The red and blue lions rejoined the others, and they all took off quickly for the  
Castle. No one spoke; all was grim, silent, and fearful.  
Keith glanced back at Allura. She appeared to be calm, but her face was  
pale and her blue eyes were filled with worry. When she met his eye, Keith said,  
"Don't worry, Princess. We'll get there as fast as we can."  
She nodded faintly. "I know."  
Fifteen minutes later, flying at a speed of Mach six, the lions arrived at the  
Castle, and all the pilots gasped in shock.  
The beautiful, majestic Castle of Lions had been bombarded by laser blasts;  
the calm gray color was marred by brown and black burn spots, and the national  
Arusian flag fluttered brokenly at the apex of the castle, noticeably singed. Far  
below, they could see the defense troops desperately trying to put out various fires  
around the complex.  
Allura looked down at the ravaged Castle that was her home, and tears  
streamed silently down her cheeks.  
Keith searched the sky for any ships, but could find none. Whoever had  
wreaked havoc on the Castle of Lions had departed in a hurry.  
Hunk was the first to speak. "Someone's gonna pay for this," he rumbled.  
"Who could have done this?" Cyann breathed incredulously.  
"Who else?" Lance remarked bitterly. "Planet Doom."  
"Sure looks like it," Keith said darkly, surveying the damage, "but it's not like  
Planet Doom to leave a job unfinished."  
"But thank heaven they did," whispered Allura.  
"Who else could it have been?" Pidge asked. "What other world has it in for  
Arus?"  
"I wish I knew, Pidge," Keith replied sincerely. "Let's land and see if we can  
be of any help."  
"The blue lion has the power of water, right?" suggested Cyann. "I could  
help them put out some of those fires."  
"Good idea. Hunk, why don't you go, too? You can use your Sandblast."  
Cyann and Hunk steered their lions toward the many blazes surrounding the  
Castle. The remaining three lions landed gently.  
"I'm going to see if anyone is injured," said Pidge, hopping nimbly out of  
his lion.  
"I'll go with you," Lance added.  
Keith quickly unstrapped himself from the pilot seat and turned to the  
Princess. She had gotten up shakily and was already heading for the hatch. Keith  
knew better than to offer his assistance at a time like this and simply waited for her  
to unfasten the bolts by herself.  
Outside the Black Lion, Allura stumbled blindly toward the Castle, not seeing  
anything but the battered structure before her. She pushed open the doors and  
began to run toward the control room; why, she didn't know.   
Nanny was waiting when Allura burst through the doors. "Oh, my dear  
Princess!" she cried, reaching out for her.  
"Nanny!" Allura exclaimed, clasping her nurse in a hug. "What happened?"  
Nanny nervously smoothed her apron and sniffled. "I was overseeing the  
morning chores, when all of a sudden there was this loud boom, and the whole  
castle shook. I heard Koran over the intercom telling everyone to get to battle  
stations. There was a horrible noise outside, as if a war was being fought right  
outside the Castle. I ran to the control room, but Koran wasn't there, and the bombs  
kept falling and the castle kept shaking," Nanny's voice shook with unshed tears.  
"The ceiling was falling down, and I went to stand in the doorway to escape the  
debris. When the loud roar stopped, I ran over to the control board and tried to  
figure out how to contact you and the Force. Somehow, I managed to do it." She ran  
a shaking hand though her graying red hair. "Did they get to you, too?"  
"No, Nanny," Allura reassured. "We were on the southern continent, and we  
didn't see anything unusual. Did you look for Koran?"  
"I told all the men to search the Castle," Nanny replied, "but they have found  
no sign of him. I fear he has been captured."  
"Oh, no!" Allura cried. "He's got to be around here somewhere, Nanny. He  
just has to be!"  
The door slid open and Keith entered. "Nanny, are you all right?"  
The old nurse nodded. "I'm fine, but I've just lost ten years of my life."  
Allura hugged her tighter. "You're going to be fine, Nanny. Keith," she turned  
to him, "no one knows where Koran is."  
"Is the castle being searched?"  
Allura nodded sadly. "Yes, but so far there's no sign of him."  
Keith placed a light hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure  
he's around here somewhere."  
Lance and Pidge burst into the room. "Luckily," said Pidge, "there were only  
two injuries."  
"That's good, but we have a bigger problem," Keith replied. "Koran is  
missing."  
"What?" gasped Pidge.  
"What do you mean, he's missing?" Lance demanded.  
"I think he may have been captured," Nanny answered tearfully.  
"We don't know that, yet, Nanny," Keith corrected.  
Hunk and Cyann arrived, their faces flushed and smudged with soot. "The  
fires are out," Cyann said.  
Lance narrowed his eyes at Cyann, concerned. "Are you okay?"  
Cyann nodded, coughing slightly. "Don't worry about me."  
"She handled the blue lion great," put in Hunk, "as if she'd operated it all her  
life."  
"Good work, you two," said Keith. "Now let's split up and look for Koran."  
"Right!" Cyann and Lance, and Pidge and Hunk took off in separate  
directions. Keith lingered behind. "Nanny, why don't you head over to sickbay? You  
look like you're in shock."  
"Go on, Nanny," Allura nudged her gently. Nanny ambled off murmuring  
sacraments under her breath.  
Allura turned and faced the viewscreen, which displayed its usual image of  
the calm Arusian sky, as if nothing had happened. Thinking of the senseless  
destruction inflicted upon her home, she sniffled.  
"Allura," Keith began, forgetting to add 'Princess' to her name, "I'm sorry. I  
shouldn't have taken us so far away for flight practice. You were right."  
Allura shook her head, wiping away tears. "It doesn't matter, Keith. What's  
done is done." The tears started afresh. "I could kill Zarkon for what he's done to this  
Castle."  
Keith moved closer. "We don't know that it was Planet Doom, Princess." He  
paused before his next words. "I hate to say it, but I don't think Doom would have  
stopped at simply wounding the Castle." The unspoken thought continued, audible  
to both: Planet Doom would have destroyed it outright.  
Allura leaned on the control board, her shoulders shaking. "Why?" she  
implored. "Why won't anyone allow us to live in peace? Arus is a peaceful world;  
and now we've been bullied to the point of war." Her voice shook. "I should have  
been here, I shouldn't have gone so far away..."  
Keith lowered his eyes in shame. "I take full responsibility for that. I should  
never have taken the Force so far from the Castle--"  
"No," Allura interrupted forcefully. "I should not have been flying with the  
Force. I should have stayed here, as a princess should, to guard my people. I've let  
them down; I've betrayed them," she finished with tearful emphasis.  
"That's not true, Allura," Keith argued. "You do all you can for your people; by  
flying the blue lion, you are protecting your people by keeping enemy ships away  
from the planet." He took another step toward her. "Had you been here during the  
attack you could have been captured, too."  
"Then that's what should have been. Captured or not, I might have been able  
to do something." Allura sighed. "It's no use, Keith. Nanny and Koran were right: it's  
too dangerous for me to fly the blue lion." She finally faced him, her eyes shining  
with tears. "I--must resign from the Voltron Force."  
"Allura--"  
She waved his protest away. "You have Cyann now; she's a more than able  
pilot. She was brought here to fly the blue lion when it became too dangerous for me  
to fly. That time has come, Keith."  
"Allura, no!" Keith protested, turning her around and putting his hands on her  
shoulders. "You're a valued member of the Force, and you always will be; we need  
you!"  
She looked up at him. "No, you don't. Cyann's a better pilot than I am--"  
"Don't say that!" Keith interrupted. "You're a great pilot, and I'm not just  
saying that. You are a great pilot," he repeated for emphasis, "and we all need you."  
Allura pushed him away. "I've made up my mind, Keith."  
She saw his lips tighten. He actually looked angry. "Fine, have it your way,  
Princess," Keith said coolly. "However," he added, his tone streamlining into that of  
a superior, "as your commander I have to approve any resignations, and I do not  
approve yours."  
She looked him hard in the eye. "May I remind you," and she too spoke  
coldly, "that you are a Galaxy Garrison pilot recruited by Planet Arus. As the the  
Princess of Planet Arus, I am your employer--and I do not need your permission to  
do anything!" As she shouted the last words, Allura removed the spare lion key from  
the breast of her uniform and tossed it at his feet.  
As she turned away, Keith put out a hand to stop her, and Allura angrily  
shoved it away and ran from the room. Keith stared after her in frustration.  
The rest of the team returned to see Allura fleeing in tears. "What's wrong  
with her?" Hunk asked.  
Keith didn't answer at first. Lance knew instantly that something was very  
wrong. "Is that Allura's lion key on the floor?"  
"She quit." Keith replied expressionlessly, bending to retrieve the key.  
"What?!" everyone gaped.  
Keith folded his arms, lowering his eyes. His tone was bitter. "She's got this  
crazy idea that if she had been at the Castle, instead of training with us, this wouldn't  
have happened. She think she isn't needed on the Force anymore."  
"That's not true!" Pidge exclaimed.  
Cyann's eyes widened in dismay. "It's because of me."  
"Cyann, no," Lance responded. "Don't think that."  
"How could you just let her go?" Hunk accused Keith.  
"There wasn't much I could do about it," Keith said, self-reproachfully. "But  
don't worry: I have no intention of letting her quit. She's understandably upset. But  
we can't do anything now. We've got to think of the immediate situation: finding out  
what happened to Koran. Did you guys have any luck?"  
Pidge just shook his head.  
"It doesn't look good, Keith," Lance said quietly.  
Keith thought for a moment. "Pidge, Lance, I want you to get to your lions and  
fly a scout mission around the general parameter. Look for any clues as to what  
attacked us, and, if you have time, search local space for any flight traces."  
"Right!" Lance agreed. He turned to Cyann and gazed hard nto her eyes.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
Cyann smiled weakly. "Don't worry about me."  
Lance smirked at her, then he and Pidge took off. Cyann stepped forward.  
"Keith, is there anything I can do?"  
"As a matter of fact there is. How are you with computers?" Keith gestured to  
the main terminal. "Can you get this thing working again?"  
Cyann's expert gaze took in the machinery. "I can certainly try."  
"Good. Hunk," he addressed the last remaining pilot, "try to get as many  
people as possible into the Castle for protection."  
"Right, chief. On my way." Huffing and puffing, Hunk disappeared.  
Cyann looked up at Keith from the control board. "What are you going to  
do?"  
"I'm going to stick around and guard this place," Keith replied with  
determination. "If Planet Doom, or whoever it was, finds out the Princess is  
unguarded and the Castle's defenses are down, she could be in very real danger."  
"I can take care of things here," Cyann offered without looking up. "Maybe  
you should go scout with Lance and Pidge."  
Keith shook his head. "I let Allur--Arus," he corrected self-consciously, "down  
once already; I'm not about to do it again."  
"That isn't necessary, Keith," the Princess spoke, suddenly appearing in the  
doorway, her tone firm. "Cyann and I will stand guard. I know how to run the central  
computer."  
"Allura, you shouldn't be here," said Keith, turning. "Go find Hunk and get to  
safety with the rest of the people of Arus."  
"No, Keith. My place is here. Get to the black lion and fly a surveillance  
mission. That is an order."  
The Princess had never used that tone with him, not ever. Keith was clearly  
shocked, then, remembering himself, he gave a brief, curt nod. "Yes, Your Majesty."  
His eyes said, "if that's the way you want to play it..."  
Allura stood her ground, every inch a princess, her white lips the only thing  
betraying her nervousness at the unaccustomed role. She watched, as if waiting for  
him to challenge her again, as he departed without another word. Then she sighed  
and turned to Cyann, her expression losing some of its imperious frost. "Koran  
taught me to reprogram the central computer should something like this happen.  
Cyann nodded. "I've got the emergency power running, but I can't get any of  
the weapons to operate."  
Allura keyed a long code. Lights all over the huge computer appeared. "That  
was the emergency boot program. Only Koran and I know the password to initiate  
it. It'll bring up the primary defense systems, and the life support."  
"What weapons does that include?"  
"The four main castle guns, and the laser cannon."  
Cyann scanned the charred terminal. "If I could somehow patch the second  
degree wiring, what would that get us?"  
"That would bring up the peripheral control of the manual weapon systems. It  
would enable us to program the smaller guns that are usually operated by the  
defense staff."  
"Could we control the manuals from here?"  
"Yes. It would be a little awkward, but it could be done."  
Cyann nodded, deep in thought. "I'll see what I can do. I'll need tools."  
"Beneath the terminal," Allura said automatically.  
Cyann bent down to open a metal box attached to the underside of the  
computer. She removed a few tools. "Here goes nothing," she said, gingerly  
reaching for the frayed wires.  
The radar system beeped in readiness, and Allura set herself to the task of  
repairing the damage.  
  
"How can everything look so calm down there?" Pidge wondered from his  
lionship. "I'm not picking up anything unusual.  
"Whoever attacked must have been out for the Castle only," Lance radioed  
back. "I'm not getting anything weird, either."  
"Got any of those funny feelings of yours?" Everyone knew that Lance often  
had a sixth sense for danger.  
"Not a thing, and it really ticks me off. I'm going to go topside and see if I can  
pick up any anything."  
Pidge looked at his watch. "We've already been gone an hour. Shouldn't we  
report back to Keith?"  
"Keith said to search local space for any residual tracks our attackers might  
have left. You go on back; I'll be along in a minute."  
"You're nuts if you think I'm going back without you," Pidge retorted.  
"Then let's go," Lance replied, taking the Red Lion into a sharp climb toward  
the upper atmosphere of Arus. The Green Lion followed obediently.  
The sky above them progressively darkened as the air thinned, and they duly  
adjusted their cabin pressures. With one great burst of acceleration, they broke free  
of the planet's gravitational pull and entered the silence of space.  
"Initiating spacial residue search," reported Pidge. "If they left any tracks on  
the space-time continuum, I'll pick 'em up."  
"I'll conduct a radar search in the parameter of one parsec," said Lance.  
"Let's hope their hyperdrive was on the blink."  
"Even if it wasn't, I should get something on the residual image. Hyperdrive  
makes a sort of skid mark on the space-time continuum."  
The composite radar image appeared on Lance's screen at the same time  
Pidge received confirmation of perturbations in space-time. "What in hell--," Lance  
breathed, scanning the radar image.  
"You can say that again," answered Pidge. "I've got the residue of one major  
skid mark, heading toward the Coral Sector."  
"Radar shows a ship almost a parsec away moving at a speed of Mach ten,"  
Lance said in awe. "What system has spaceships that fast?"  
"The Coral sector is the most militant quadrant of the Denubian Galaxy,"  
Pidge recalled. "I've heard rumors that the Drule Empire has a base there."  
"The Drule Empire?" Lance repeated incredulously. "The empire that King  
Zarkon used to belong to?"  
"Yep. From the looks of it, they're still keeping tabs on him. Maybe they've  
had enough of his failure and decided to take matters into their own hands. I think  
we've found our true culprits."  
"Great," Lance said bitterly. "Just what we need: another empire gunning for  
Planet Arus."  
"Don't get mad, Lance," Pidge warned. "Let's get back to the Castle and  
report our findings."  
"No, I'm going to see if I can tail him," Lance's tone was determined. "These  
babies can make Mach ten. If I use my hyperdrive I just might be able to catch up  
and see the thing for myself."  
"Are you crazy?" Pidge exclaimed. "You could fry your engines like that!  
Let's regroup with the others and form Voltron. You can't take on the Drule Empire  
by yourself."  
"I'm not going to challenge the whole empire," Lance explained calmly,  
initiating the hyperdrive program. "I'm just going to see if I can catch up to that ship  
and see where it goes. I'll keep in touch." With these words, the red lion sped up  
and became a red blur, eventually disappearing in the flash of hyperdrive.  
"Oh, man!" said Pidge in dismay. "I've got to get the others." He turned the  
green lion around and re-entered the Arusian atmosphere as quickly as he could.  
  
When the green lion touched down, Pidge had barely cut the engines before  
he leapt out and ran toward the Castle of Lions at top speed.   
The rest of the team and Cyann were in the control room when Pidge hurtled  
in. "Guys," Pidge cried, struggling to catch enough breath to continue. "We've got  
trouble."  
"What is it, Pidge?" Keith inquired.  
"Where's Lance?" Cyann asked, abandoning her task.  
"Lance and I picked up the trail of a small ship heading toward the Coral  
sector at Mach ten," Pidge gasped. "Lance went after it; I tried to stop him--" He ran  
out of breath.  
"He did what?" Keith exclaimed in alarm.  
"What was he thinking?" Allura cried. "He'll burn up his engines at that  
speed!"  
"I tried to tell him that," Pidge explained, "but he wouldn't listen."  
Cyann had gone deathly pale; then suddenly she slammed down the tool she  
had been holding and burst out, "That idiot!"  
"We've got to go after him!" said Keith. "Everyone to the lions!"  
Hunk and Pidge immediately headed for the door, but Allura didn't move.  
"What are you waiting for, Allura?" Keith shouted over his shoulder. "We  
don't have any time to lose."  
"I'm not going." Allura said softly. "Cyann will go in my place."  
Keith froze, then turned to Hunk and Pidge. "Go; I'll catch up. Now!" They  
hurried off. Keith turned back to Allura. "I don't have time for this, Princess. I'm not  
leaving you here unprotected. Come on."  
"Cyann, I give you permission take the blue lion," Allura replied, looking at  
the other woman to avoid Keith's furious gaze. "I am no longer part of the Force."  
"Allura!" Fury was bubbling beneath the surface of Keith's words. "Get to the  
blue lion now! I will not leave you here!"  
"Go, Allura," Cyann spoke suddenly. "He's right. You can't stay here  
unprotected. Go." She looked searchingly into Allura's eyes. "Please."  
Allura gazed at Cyann for a moment, then wordlessly accepted the lion key  
that Keith held out, and she and Keith took off at top speed.  
Cyann continued to stand in the same position, her entire body numb and her  
throat dry as sand. Then, with effort, she forced herself to return to patching the  
frayed circuits.   
  
"Set primary course for the Coral sector," ordered Keith from the black lion.  
"What's our destination, Pidge?"  
"The ship is heading for a large planet at C-23 point 4," Pidge read from his  
screens. "It's planet Mada."  
"Planet Mada?" Hunk repeated in disbelief. "Doesn't the Drule Empire have  
a base on that planet?"  
"'I've heard rumors," replied Keith.  
"I'm afraid for Lance," said Allura. "What could have possessed him to do  
such a dangerous thing?"  
"You know what a daredevil Lance is," Pidge answered. "He doesn't know   
the meaning of the word 'danger.'"  
"Well this time his foolhardiness might get him killed," Keith replied in a grim  
tone. "I only hope he realizes in time what's he's gotten himself into."  
Keith's long-distance comm crackled. "Keith? Can you hear me? This is  
Cyann."  
"I can hear you, Cyann," Keith verified. "I hope nothing else has gone wrong."  
"No, far from it. I think I've got the second degree wiring up, and the castle  
staff is working on the third and fourth degrees. I was just testing the long-distance  
comm."  
"Good work, Captain. When can we expect you?"  
"I'll run one more test of the defense systems and then I'm 'borrowing' the  
fastest one-man fighter Arus has. Expect me in an hour."  
"Roger, Cyann. I'll set up a homing beacon on my lion ship so you can find  
us."  
"Great. See you later." With a sizzle, the comm fell silent.  
"Hey, Keith, how did you guess that Cyann was planning on coming after  
us?" Hunk asked.  
"It's obvious, Hunk," Allura interrupted, remembering the look in Cyann's  
eyes as she pleaded with Allura to go. "Cyann loves Lance. She has to come after  
him."  
"And I think we'll need her," Keith added.  
  
Half an hour later, the lion ships emerged from hyperspace in the Coral  
Sector. "Activate magnetoshields," ordered Keith. "It won't hide us for long, but it's  
something."  
"This is the awful Coral Sector?" Allura breathed in amazement. "It doesn't  
look that bad."  
"Don't let appearances fool you, Princess," answered Keith. "The Drule  
Empire probably chose it for just that reason. Even the most beautiful plant might  
contain poison."  
"And the Drules are the worst kind," added Hunk.  
"Everybody set their homing systems to the red lion's wavelength," Keith  
commanded. "The sooner we find Lance, the better."  
"I'm not getting anything," said Pidge.  
"Me neither," said Hunk.  
"Keep scanning," Keith replied. "He's got to be around here somewhere."  
"What if he also has his magnetoshield up?" Allura inquired. "We won't be  
able to detect him."  
"Good thought, Princess." Keith considered a moment. "Send out the  
national beacon of Planet Arus, but scramble it. Hopefully, Lance will recognize it  
and reply."  
"Sending beacon," Allura answered obediently.  
  
"Captain Maalerih?"  
The Drule captain turned impatiently. "What is it, Lieutenant Mandor?"  
"Surveillance shows the outlines of four lion ships entering this sector."  
"More? You said there was only one of them!"  
"Oh, that one's been taken care of, sir. It crashed on one of Mada's moons  
soon after we picked up its coordinates. No life signs."  
"Four, you say? No doubt it's the rest of the Voltron Force, come to rescue  
their comrade," Maalerih spat. "How could they have gotten here so fast?"  
"Their ships have hyperdrive, captain."  
"I know that, idiot! I suppose they're following us."  
"It appears so, sir. They left the Planet Arus with the same vector. It's  
possible that they may have guessed--"  
"Shut up, you fool! Of course they have!" Maalerih gritted his teeth. "A  
thousand curses on that infernal son of Zarkon's! If it wasn't for his interference, we  
would have been back at headquarters by now!"  
"Sir?" Another Drule lieutenant spoke up. "I'm receiving a transmission from  
headquarters. It's General Hazar."  
Maalerih's jaw tightened. "Patch him through."  
An image of the Drule general appeared on a small viewscreen, and it was  
obvious that he was incensed. "That was the most poorly executed attack I've seen  
in all my ninety years!" he shouted. "I've a good mind to demote you, Maalerih! You  
obviously do not deserve your rank!"  
"The attack would have succeeded if it were not for Lotor's meddling,"  
Maalerih replied tightly.   
"How did he find out?"  
"I don't know, General."  
"Well, you'd better know soon," Hazar snapped. "This is exactly what I don't  
want! This was to be a warning, and a warning only! Now it's a bloody war!"  
"I am sorry, General," Maalerih said. "But, if you'll pardon me for saying, it  
would have come to this anyway, if we had succeeded in destroying the Castle.   
Lotor would have looked on it as an act of war."  
"Allow me to remind you, Captain," Hazar retorted frostily, "that the plan was  
to destroy Castle Arus as a warning to King Zarkon--not his son, mind you!--that we  
are tired of hearing his excuses as to why he hasn't made a dent in Arus' defense in  
the three years since Doom conquered the planet in our name. But In no way were  
~we~ to engage in open combat! Now, not only have we declared war on Planet   
Doom, but Planet Arus is alerted to us as well. Do you realize the catastrophic  
dimensions of this, captain?"   
Maalerih squirmed. "Yes, sir."  
"And now the Voltron Force has entered our sector--did you think I wouldn't   
notice, captain? If they discover our base," his tone became threatening, "there will  
be serious repercussions for you and your entire crew. Is that understood?"   
Without waiting for an answer, Hazar angrily cut the transmission.   
Trembling with both fear and fury, Maalerih slammed a fist into the wall.  
"Captain, sir?"  
"What!!!"  
"I'm sorry, sir," the lieutenant faltered, "but the lion force is getting closer.   
Any minute now and they'll be able to calculate our destination."  
"They must not find the base." Maalerih thought a moment. "We must  
distract them. Bounce a distress signal off one of Mada's moons, and make sure it  
matches the red lion's wavelengths. And," he added, his eyes gleaming, "alert the  
defense force."  
  
"I'm really worried, Keith," Allura said uneasily. "It's been twenty minutes, and  
we haven't heard anything from Lance."  
"I'm worried, too," he confided, "but we have to keep thinking positively."  
"I know," she sighed. Just then, a light flashed on her reply board. "Wait, I've  
got something!"  
"What is it, Princess?"  
She quickly decoded the message. "Oh, no," she murmured in dismay.  
"What's wrong?" Pidge demanded.  
"It's a distress signal," she replied, "and it looks like it's coming from the red  
lion."  
"Oh, no," said Hunk. "We gotta help Lance!"  
"Right, Hunk." Keith said with determination. "Put a homing code on that  
signal, Princess."  
"Right. The signal's origin is at C three point four-two," she reported.  
"Good. Set course for that location, everyone."  
Moving as one, the lion ships veered in the direction of the distress call.  
Suddenly there was a roar off to their left sides, and proximity signals  
began flashing frantically. "Someone's on our tail!" Keith cried in consternation.  
"Take evasive action!"  
"Hi, guys!" said a bright familiar voice. "Did I miss anything?"  
"Cyann!" Allura exclaimed. "You startled us!"  
"Sorry," Cyann apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you."  
"Forget apologies," Keith responded. "We're glad you're here. We just  
picked up a distress signal coming from the red lion."  
"He'd better be okay," Cyann said smoothly, without a hint of agitation. "I  
want him to be in good shape when I pulverize him."  
The four lions and Cyann's one-man fighter continued on toward the source  
of the signal. Suddenly Pidge spoke up. "Wait a minute, I'm getting another signal  
here."  
With trepidation, Keith inquired, "What's it say, Pidge?"  
"I'm not sure; I've never seen anything like it."  
"It must be from the Drule base," Allura decided.  
"It looks like..." Pidge's mind revolved desperately around the odd message,  
"like the national symbol of Arus only in reverse order and--sideways."  
"What?" Hunk said in confusion.  
"Wait a minute," Keith said, suddenly realizing something. "Break course  
immediately. The distress signal was a trap!"  
"What makes you say that?" Allura inquired.  
"You sent a scrambled national symbol of Arus out on Lance's wavelength,  
right?" Keith explained patiently. "Only someone who already knew the signal could  
return it to us scrambled again. It's got to be Lance."  
"But what about the distress signal?" Hunk asked.  
"It's easy enough to simulate the signal wavelength of a ship like the red  
lion," Cyann put in. "All the Drules had to do was interpolate, and send out a  
generic, universal message like an SOS, and they could have had us easily."  
"Exactly," said Keith. "Come on, everyone, we haven't got a moment to  
lose."  
"The scrambled message came from the fourth moon of Planet Mada,"  
Allura observed. "But I'm not getting any life readings."  
"I expect that's due to the planet's gravitational field," suggested Keith.  
"Keep scanning. Lance must be somewhere around there."  
"I've got it!" called Pidge. "It's faint, but I think we can chalk that up to gravity,  
too. It's coming from the surface of the moon!"  
"But what would Lance be doing on the surface of the moon?" Allura  
wondered.  
"Don't you see?" asked Pidge. "The planet's big enough that the  
gravitational field probably distorts any external or internal scanning procedures.  
If you landed on the surface, the huge gravitational waves would warp any frequency  
and decrease the likelihood of anyone picking up your wavelengths. It's the perfect  
hiding place."  
"The Shadow," Cyann mused ruefully. "The oldest evasive trick in the book."  
"Prepare to enter the moon's gravitational field," Keith ordered. "Brace  
yourselves, it's going to be a little bumpy."  
Immediately the lion ships felt themselves jarred within an inch of their  
lives. All five pilots winced in pain. "Hang on, guys." Keith spoke through clenched  
teeth. "Just a...few more...minutes."  
After two minutes that seemed like hours, the ships cleared the heavy  
gravitational wrinkle. But they soon encountered another problem.  
"Oh no!" Allura said in alarm. "My acceleration is too high! I'm going too  
fast!"  
"So am I, and I can't do anything about it!" shouted Pidge.  
"I'm gonna crash!" yelled Hunk.  
"We're all going to crash," Keith said tightly. "The moon's own gravity is  
pulling us down. Whatever you do, don't fight the pull; it could rip you apart."  
"What are we going to do?" Allura cried.  
"Shut down all weapon systems so you don't explode on impact," Keith  
answered. "Pull down your safety bars." ~And pray~ he added silently.  
All five ships hurtled sickeningly toward the moon's surface. "Impact in ten  
seconds," gasped Keith.  
Allura cried out in fear and closed her eyes.  
The impact came suddenly. The pilots felt the entire universe shake and  
rumble around them, and their lions tumble over and over until they didn't know  
which way was up or down.   
Then, abruptly and miraculously, the universe became still. The pilots  
continued to lay helpless in shock. But eventually, Keith's eyelids fluttered, then  
opened. He blinked, dazed.   
Then he heard a familiar voice. "Are you going to lie there all day or do you  
want some help?"  
Keith struggled to turn his head in the direction of the voice. He saw a  
bright blue smudge and blinked again to focus. "Lance?"  
"That's the Keith I know: takes a licking and keeps on ticking. Come on."  
Lance bent down to unstrap Keith from the pilot seat.  
Only then did Keith notice that the black lion was upside down. Lance  
gently extricated his friend from the seat and helped him to stand. "You okay,  
buddy?"  
Still dazed, Keith leaned heavily on him. "I think I can stand."  
"Liar." When Keith shot him a dirty look, Lance added a respectful, "Sir."  
Keith sighed. "All right, maybe not." His head ached. Suddenly memory  
came flooding back. "Where are the others?"   
"The nearest landed about fifty feet from here. I couldn't see who it was,  
though."  
"It's okay," Keith replied, shaking off the blanket of shock that had covered  
him. "We've got to get to them."  
"Can you walk?"  
Keith pushed away from Lance to see. By some cosmic miracle, he found  
he was able to stand without assistance. "Yeah," he answered with relief. "Let's  
go get the rest of the team."  
"Right." Keith and Lance climbed through the escape hatch in the stomach of  
the black lion. Keith paused only a moment to survey the desolate landscape of the  
moon. "There's the yellow lion!" Keith pointed, "And there's the green lion!"  
"I'll get Pidge, you get Hunk," Lance answered, heading for the green lion.  
Keith took off in the opposite direction to the yellow lion.  
Hunk's yellow lion was upright, fortunately, so Keith was able to open the  
top hatch and drop into the lion. "Hunk! Can you move?"  
Hunk stirred, blinking. "What a ride."  
Keith busied himself undoing the seat straps, then helped his hefty pal up.  
"Can you walk?"  
Hunk rubbed his head, wincing. "Yeah, but I've got a bump on my head as  
big as this moon."  
Keith grinned. "You'll pull through. Any clue as to where the others landed?"  
Hunk squinted through the ships window. "Isn't that the blue lion over there?"  
Keith followed his gaze. "Oh, man. Can you get out by yourself?"  
Hunk regard him in tired amusement. "Sure thing, buddy. Go get her."  
In one fluid movement, Keith leapt out of the escape hatch of the yellow  
lion and began bounding toward the damaged blue lion.  
It had landed on its side. Keith managed to pry open the top hatch. "Allura?  
Princess, are you okay?"  
Allura stirred slightly in the pilot seat but did not wake up. There was large  
gash on her cheek. Keith went to her and began to unstrap her from the seat. She  
moved again, moaning slightly, her eyelids fluttering this time.   
"Allura," Keith said again, softly. "Can you hear me?"  
Her eyes opened wider, struggling to focus. "Keith," she whispered. "What  
happened?"  
"We crashed, remember?" He put his hand around her waist and lifted her  
gently. "Is anything broken?"  
"I don't think so," she replied. "You?"  
"Don't worry about me. We've got to get you out of here."  
"Something's different," Allura murmured. "Everything's sideways."  
"The blue lion landed on its side," Keith explained. "Here, lean on me."  
She did, heavily. Keith noticed that she was favoring her right foot, but he  
decided not say anything about it. When they arrived at the hatch, Keith ordered,  
"Stay here." He jumped out first, then extended his arms to help her out of the  
ship.  
She landed on both feet, and immediately collapsed with a cry of pain  
when she put weight on her injured foot. Keith steadied her. "Do you want me to  
carry you?"  
"No," Allura said quickly and defiantly. "I can walk; just let me lean on you."  
Slowly, they made their way away from the blue lion. Keith caught Lance  
hailing him from a cave about a hundred feet away, and he duly steered the  
Princess in that direction.  
Lance ran out of the cave to help them. "Are you okay, Princess?"  
"I'm fine, Lance." Allura raised her eyes and saw Hunk and Pidge smiling  
at her in relief from the mouth of the cave. Her brow furrowed. "Where's Cyann?"  
She felt Lance tense beside her. "Was she with you guys?"  
"She borrowed a one-man fighter from Castle Control," Keith answered.  
"Didn't you see her land?"  
Lance shook his head, turning to scan the surrounding area in alarm. "Where  
is she?"  
"I'm here," came a tired voice. The team turned to see Cyann approaching  
1them, limping slightly.  
Lance nearly lost his hold on the Princess. "What are you doing here?"  
Cyann gave him a grim smile. "Don't get me started, not yet."  
Keith strengthened his support of the Princess. "I've got her, Lance. Go see  
if Cyann is okay."  
Lance needed no further coercion. "Are you all right?"  
Cyann nodded. "I'm fine. I've been through worse. How about you?"  
"I'm fine," Lance replied absently. "You look like you're limping. Here, let me  
help you."  
"Lance, I'm fine," she insisted. But he took her in his arms anyway and  
helped her toward the protection of the cave.  
Soon everyone was safe in the dark, cool air of the cavern. "Okay," said  
Pidge. "I've got med supplies. Who's first?"  
Keith gently set the Princess down on the floor of the cave. "Take a look at  
her ankle."  
"I'm fine," Allura insisted huffily. "It doesn't hurt. Ow!" she cried, when Pidge  
began to knead it gently to see if anything was broken.  
"Doesn't hurt, huh?" Pidge shook his head reprovingly. "You're lucky,  
Princess, it only feels like a sprain. All you need is a bandage, but I think I messed  
up my wrist in the crash. Keith, can you do it?" He held out a rolled bandage to the  
Voltron captain, then gasped in shock. "Keith, are you all right?"  
Keith was leaning against the wall, white as a sheet and breathing hard.  
The cave seemed to be spinning around at a frantic pace. He felt himself falling  
until Lance caught him.  
"I knew it," Lance said with gruff amusement. "Allura should have been  
helping you in, not the other way around." He got Keith to lay down on the floor  
of the cave, putting the small blanket Pidge handed him underneath the captain's  
head. "I should have known you were in too bad a shape to play hero. His lion  
landed upside down," he told the others.  
"Upside down!" gasped Hunk. "No wonder you're a mess, Keith."  
"Upside down?" Allura repeated, leaning forward in horror. "And you were  
worried about me?"  
"I'm fine," Keith protested weakly, trying to get up.  
"Keith, with all due respect, you look like hell," Lance said bluntly, pushing  
him back. "I'm afraid I must assume command in view of your injury having  
damaged your better judgment. If you so much as move a finger in the next hour, I  
shall be obliged to render you unconscious." To the others, he added, "See that  
there's always someone watching him. He's in no condition to do anything."  
Cyann, leaning against the stone wall, gave Lance a hard look. "You'd better  
have damn good story, Lance."  
Lance sat crossed-legged on the floor of the cave. "There isn't much to tell."  
Keith's eyes were sharp despite his pallor. "We're listening, Lance."  
Lance sighed. "Needless to say, I didn't catch the guy," he began, with some  
self-reproach. "But I did catch a Drule defense patrol. I remembered an old  
Academy trick and landed--well, crashed--on this moon, hoping the gravitational  
field would hide me. I was fixing the red lion when I caught the signal you guys sent.   
The rest is history."  
"Nice story," commented Cyann, "but you left out the first part--the part where  
you tell us exactly what the hell you were thinking?!"   
Allura raised a hand. "Please, Cyann. I'm sure Lance knows that he made a  
mistake. Right now, I think we should all get some rest."  
"Sounds good to me," Hunk said, yawning and laying down.  
"Me, too," added Pidge, curling up into a sleepy ball.  
Lance heaved himself up. "I'm going to go see if I can get any readings of  
Drule ships."   
"I'll come with you," said Cyann.  
"I'll watch Keith," Allura volunteered.   
Lance nodded at Allura and picked up the transmitting unit he must have  
used to return the scrambled signal of Arus. To Cyann, he called over his shoulder,  
"You need to rest, too, Cyann."  
"I'll rest later," she replied in an indifferent tone.  
  
When Cyann and Lance reached the mouth of the cave, they both looked up  
at the star-filled night. Lance began to fiddle with the tramsitter, and the whine of  
static echoed on the deserted moon.   
Cyann folded her arms stubbornly. "Are you okay, Lance?"  
"Really, Cyann, I'm fine. Don't worry."  
"You crashed just like the rest of us."  
"It takes more than a bumpy landing to send me out." He adjusted the signal  
and the static lessened somewhat.  
Cyann persisted, turning him and forcing him to look at her. "You're  
absolutely, positively, and in all other ways certain that you're completely  
unharmed?"  
"Yes," Lance replied with emphasis, gazing back at her with an expression  
of tender exasperation.  
"Good." She swung her right fist hard, hitting him in the face.  
Caught off guard, Lance reeled from the blow. Almost immediately, his  
Academy reflexes kicked in and he straightened, holding his sore jaw, his eyes  
wide with surprise. "What was that for?"  
"For scaring the living daylights out of me and the rest of the team," Cyann  
replied angrily. "What the hell were you thinking, going off alone into Drule territory?  
You could have been captured, or killed! Why don't you ever think?" she shouted in  
frustration.  
Lance stared at her in amazement. "Cyann, listen--"  
"No, you listen!" she interrupted. "You could have been killed! You haven't  
changed a bit; you're still that irresponsible little boy you were back at the  
Academy!" She turned away from him to hide her tears.  
Lance put his hand on her shoulder. "Cyann--"  
She shook it off, refusing to look at him.  
Lance was silent a moment, then spoke quietly. "All right, so it wasn't the  
brightest idea I ever had. But I'm okay," he emphasized. "I'm right here, and I'm  
okay." He put his hands on her shoulders.  
Abruptly, Cyann turned and fell into his arms, holding him tightly. Speechless,  
Lance returned the embrace, and felt her shoulders shake.  
  
Allura sat in the cave, listening to the sound of Hunk's snoring and gazing at  
Keith, lying on the floor two feet away from her, his eyes closed. His wan  
complexion emphasized the bright red scar on his forehead. Alone and  
undisturbed, she could look her fill.  
, she thought in awe. Barely minutes after  
severely crash-landing his lion ship, he had had the strength to assist both Hunk and  
herself out of their own ships. , she realized, . No wonder he had collapsed.   
Allura felt her  
throat begin to choke up, but she beat the emotion downj, concentrating instead on  
the livid scar. She pulled herself across the floor to reach the med box, wincing a  
little as her injured ankle twisted slightly. When she could grasp the box, she pulled  
herself back over to where Keith lay, opening it and taking out a sterile piece of  
cloth, soaked in a disinfectant fluid. Hesitating a moment, she tentatively brought  
the cloth to Keith's forehead. I hope it won't sting too much.  
His eyes snapped open immediately. "Oh!" cried Allura in chagrin. "Sorry. I  
didn't mean to wake you."  
"You didn't," Keith answered. "How could I sleep with Hunk's snoring?"  
Allura glanced over her shoulder at Hunk, smiling. "Well, at least he'll be well  
rested tomorrow." She turned back to Keith. "I was going to try to clean that scar of  
yours; it looks pretty bad. Do you mind?"  
"No, go ahead. Thank you."  
Allura bent forward and began to gently wash the deep scratch. Twice she  
reached for a fresh cloth. When the bleeding stopped, she applied ointment and a  
bandage. Once or twice she glanced down at him to see if he was watching her, but  
his eyes were always fixed on the ceiling.  
"There," she said, when the bandage was in place. "How does that feel?"  
"Much better. Thank you, Princess," Keith said. "How's your ankle?"  
Allura regarded the limb. "It feels a little better. Pidge did a good job of  
binding it. I only hope the swelling goes down overnight so I can fly tomorrow."  
"If it doesn't, then Cyann can fly your lion," Keith decided. "Okay, okay,  
maybe not." he chuckled when she gave him a dirty look.   
"It's not funny," Allura shot back, hurt. "I want to do my part on this mission.  
Remember, we still have to find Koran. I hope he's okay." Tears came to her eyes  
as she thought of her fatherly first minister locked up in a Drule prison.  
Keith's expression turned solemn. "Don't think about that, Allura. I'm sure  
Koran's just fine. Don't worry."  
"Easier said than done," she sniffled.  
Keith made no reply to that. "Hey, Princess?" he asked after a moment.  
"Will you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Help me sit up?"  
"Absolutely not!" Allura retorted. "You heard what Lance said: he'd knock you  
out himself if you tried to move."  
"I'd like to see him try," Keith remarked with good-natured masculine  
contempt.  
"I would rather not," Allura snapped. "And you can forget about me helping  
you move. I agree with Lance. You need rest more than any of us."  
Keith was quiet a moment. "All right, then I'll do it myself." Slowly, he began  
to raise himself up on his arms.  
"Keith!" Allura cried. "You'll hurt yourself!" She put her hands on his shoulders  
and forcefully pushed him back down--and found herself staring into his eyes. For a  
brief but endless moment, their gazes locked. Hypnotized but strangely frightened,  
Allura felt her face flush, and she instinctively pulled away. She leaned against the  
nearby wall of the cave, willing her heart to stop pounding.   
"Sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself."  
"Don't worry about it, Princess," Keith replied, staring determinedly at the  
ceiling again. He seemed to have given up on the prospect of sitting up.  
"Sometimes I'm too stubborn for my own good."  
"You can say that again," Allura answered. "Sometimes I think you're worse  
than Lance." She thought a moment. "You really don't like taking orders, do you?"  
Keith turned his head to face her, brows furrowed. "Where did that come  
from?"  
"Remember back at the Castle of Lions when I ordered you to get to your  
lion and fly the surveillance mission with Lance and Pidge?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you ever leave the base?" Her gaze was shrewd.  
After a moment, Keith admitted sheepishly, "No. I went down to the shelter to  
help Hunk."  
"See? You disobeyed a direct order from the Princess of Arus." Allura  
pressed her finger to her cheek in pretended thought. "Now, back at Galaxy  
Garrison, isn't mutiny grounds for discharge?"  
Keith's dark eyes twinkled. "Are you threatening me?"  
Allura grinned back. "Think of it as an insurance policy."  
"Oh, I see. You're going to hang onto this for future reference."  
"Something like that."  
Keith laughed. "I never realized you could be so vindictive, Princess."  
"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me," she replied, half-seriously.  
Keith could not think of a reply.  
Allura took a deep breath, trying to think of something else to say. "What do  
you think of Cyann? As a pilot, I mean."  
"She knows her stuff. She took to the blue lion like a natural--ow!" he  
exclaimed as Allura smacked him hard on the shoulder. "Hey, watch it, Princess,"  
he laughed. "I'm an injured man!"  
"You'll be a permanently injured man if you make another crack like that,"  
Allura retorted, pouting. "You think she's a better pilot than I am, don't you?"  
Keith raised himself on his arms, leaning against the wall, and this time  
Allura made no move to stop him. "Where did you get an idea like that?"  
Allura avoided his gaze, her silence answering his question.  
"Cyann is a good pilot," admitted Keith, "but so are you."  
"Come on, Keith," Allura said petulantly, her brow furrowed. "I'll bet Cyann's  
never crashed during flight practice."  
"I'm sure she has. Every pilot crashes, when they're learning." He regarded  
her closely. "Allura, do you really think I intended to replace you?"  
"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Sometimes I think that I'm holding you  
guys back. I never attended the Academy; I have hardly any training. Cyann's  
captain-supreme of the Allied Planets Space Force. She told me that she was  
even trained specifically for the Voltron Force, before she got hurt." She looked at  
the floor. "How can I compete with that?"  
When Keith did not reply, Allura looked up to see him gazing at her sadly.   
"How can you say such things?" he asked quietly. "Cyann may be captain of the  
space force, but--" he paused, a smile tugging at his lips, "she's not you."  
  
Allura just looked at him, unconvinced.  
"You're an important part of the Voltron Force," Keith continued seriously,  
"and we all need you. I wouldn't care if you crashed a hundred times, Cyann could  
never take your place--on this force, or in our hearts."  
Touched, Allura couldn't help a sniffle. "Do you really mean that?"  
Keith let his hand rest lightly on her shoulder. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't." His  
eyes were serious as they held hers. "So no more talk about quitting, okay?"  
"Okay," Allura replied, smiling. Her shoulder felt warm where his hand  
rested, and the contact gave her stomach a fluttery feeling. She lowered her gaze.  
"Is Cyann definitely going to be our alternate?"  
"I'd like her to," Keith replied honestly, "but I'm afraid there's just too many  
variables in the equation. We need a backup like anything, but with Lance around, I  
just don't think it's going to work out."  
"You know that they were... involved," Allura said meaningfully, for lack of a  
better word, "right?"  
"It's hard to miss," Keith replied wryly. "Did Cyann tell you?"  
"She did, but, I would have guessed anyway. All you have to do is look at  
them together. It's obvious."  
Keith nodded. "It's a bad situation."  
"Bad? Why?"  
Keith looked like he was searching for words. "Frankly, I'm afraid it could  
affect his performance, given his impulsiveness. If this were some ordinary girl we'd  
met on a mission or something, it'd be different. But with this kind of history..."  
"I understand," Allura nodded. "You're afraid that Lance will be too worried  
about Cyann to follow your orders, no matter what."   
Something about this conversation was beginning to feel very significant.  
"Exactly. I tried to delicately broach the subject with him, but he got  
defensive, like I was trying to 'cramp his style' or something."  
"Well," said Allura in amusement, "Lance does take his style seriously."  
Keith smiled. "Yeah, I guess he does." He shifted slightly. "Confidentially,  
Princess, if I'd known that Cyann and Lance used to be involved, I'd never have  
accepted her for this position."  
Allura nodded, understanding, and pleased that he'd shared this with her.  
Keith interpreted her silence as sadness. "I'm sorry, Princess. I know she's  
become a friend of yours."  
Allura shook her head. "No, I understand. It wasn't meant to be. I must admit,  
though, it's been nice having another female around besides Nanny."  
"I didn't think of it that way," Keith mused. "I'm sorry you're stuck with all us  
guys, Princess."  
"I've gotten used to it," she grinned. "It's better than being alone."  
"Allura, you're never alone," Keith spoke seriously. "You're surrounded by  
people who care for you."  
Allura's looked up hopefully.   
"Koran and Nanny, your cousin Romelle--"  
"Oh!" she cried in frustration, hating herself for that small burst of hope that  
he would confess his feelings. She moved away from Keith as quickly as possible,  
then stood up, ignoring the pain in her ankle.  
"Allura! Where are you going?" Keith exclaimed.  
"I need some air!" she called, not looking back.  
"You're injured! You'll hurt yourself!"  
"I don't care!" Allura limped blindly toward the mouth of the cave, meeting  
Cyann on her way in.  
"Allura!" Cyann said in surprise. "Where are you going?"  
Allura started to snap the words she'd said to Keith, but somehow she knew  
that Cyann wouldn't buy them. Instead, she burst into tears.  
Lance was right behind Cyann. "Princess, what's wrong?" he asked in  
concern.  
"Nothing, Lance," Cyann answered for Allura. "Just leave us alone, please."  
Lance looked at the Princess, then at Cyann, his brow still furrowed.   
"We'll be fine," Cyann insisted. "You'd better go watch Keith."  
"All right," he acquiesced, startled at her commanding tone. "I'm going, I'm  
going."  
As Lance disappeared into the cave, Cyann said to Allura, "Lean on me.  
Let's get some air."  
  
Lance glanced back curiously at the two women as he made his way into the  
area of the cave where the Force had made their camp.   
he wondered.  
As he came around the final corner, he saw that Hunk and Pidge were still  
fast asleep, and that Keith had managed to sit up and lean against the cold stone  
wall of the cave. The Voltron commander glanced up at his copilot as he entered. "If  
you've come to fulfill your promise, Lance, don't bother. I'm so tired I'm half   
unconscious already."  
"As much as I would have enjoyed knocking you senseless," Lance replied  
smartly, "that's not why I'm here." He looked back over his shoulder. "What's with the  
Princess? Were you being mean to her again?"  
"I am not mean to her," Keith retorted. Then he sighed. "But I think I may have  
said something that upset her. I don't know what I said, but I wish I hadn't."   
Lance looked at him in wry amusement. "It seems we both have a knack for  
making women angry tonight." He rubbed his jaw. "Did you know Cyann has a  
mean right hook?"  
Keith's eyes widened in surprise. "She hit you?" Then he began to chuckle.  
"What's so funny?" Lance asked defensively.  
"Well, knowing you, Lance, you probably deserved it."  
Lance shot him a dirty look. "Gee, thanks."  
"Sorry. But going off alone into a Drule outpost wasn't very smart, Lance."  
Before his eyes, Keith became captain again, and his voice filled with disapproval.  
"You could have been captured, or even killed."  
"I can take care of myself! " Lance snapped defensively. When Keith  
frowned at him, he admitted, "But I guess it wasn't one of my brighter ideas, SIR."  
"Your heart was in the right place," Keith continued, "you just misplaced your  
brain. You know that back at Galaxy Garrison that kind of thing carries a heavy  
penalty."  
"You mean you're going to ground me?" Lance asked, not really believing it.  
"No." Keith grinned. "It sounds like Cyann's already punished you enough."  
"No kidding." Lance slid down the wall next to Keith. "You'd better get what  
sleep you can. Your shift is up in two hours."  
"Sounds good to me," Keith said. "See you in two hours." He slid down the  
wall, put his head on the blanket and, within minutes, was fast asleep.  
Just then, Cyann and Allura reentered. Allura's face was tear-stained, but her  
expression was firm and strong. Lance raised a finger to his lips, making a motion  
toward Keith's sleeping form.  
Cyann understood and led Allura to another part of the cave. She got Allura  
to lay down, whispered something to her, and placed her uniform jacket over the  
Princess. In a few minutes, the Princess of Arus's eyes had closed wearily.  
Cyann met Lance's eye across the room, making a head motion that  
indicated that she would take the outside watch. He nodded and she disappeared  
around the corner. Lance busied himself with building up the fire to warm the cold  
cave, then picked up the damaged circuit he had been working on and began to  
tinker with it.  
  
Allura's eyes opened to the sound of voices. She stirred sleepily, opening  
her eyes a crack. She was able to make out two images; one of an orange uniform  
and one of green.  
"Hey, she's awake," she heard Pidge say. In response, she opened her eyes  
completely.  
To her immense surprise, the cave was flooded with light. In confusion, Allura  
blinked. Suddenly, she realized where the light was coming from: the mouth of the  
cave--it was morning!  
Allura jerked herself fully awake, rising so quickly that it made her head ache.  
"I was only supposed to sleep for two hours," she murmured. "Why didn't anybody  
wake me up?"  
"Aw, you looked so peaceful, none of us had the heart to do it," Pidge  
answered.  
"You should have awakened me," Allura insisted, sweeping back wisps that  
had escaped from her top knot.   
From across the cave, Keith said, "You're not the only victim, Princess.  
These mutineers woke me up ten minutes ago." He pretended to glare sternly at  
Hunk and Pidge, who had the grace to look mildly uncomfortable.  
"Well, that's good to hear," she admitted. "I get so tired of being treated  
differently than everybody else. Away from the Castle, I'm just a pilot like you guys."  
"I could argue with that," Pidge remarked. "But shhh, everybody. Lance and  
Cyann are still asleep."  
Everyone turned to see Lance and Cyann curled up in a corner of the cave.  
Cyann's head rested comfortably on Lance's shoulder, and his head leaned on hers  
in turn.  
"What an adorable picture," Allura said, smiling.   
"Yeah," remarked Keith, "but we'd better wake Romeo and Juliet up pretty  
soon. It's getting hot out there."  
"Hot?" Allura inquired.   
"The planet Mada has a very young, hot sun," Pidge explained. "This moon  
is massive enough to hold onto its breathable atmosphere, but it still gonna get  
pretty darn hot out there, and we've got to fix the lions and launch before it gets too  
warm."  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Allura said. "Let's get to it."  
"Good idea," Keith agreed, "but what about your ankle?"  
"My ankle," she repeated in dismay, gingerly putting weight on it. She  
breathed a sigh of relief when she felt only a dull pain. "It feels much better," she  
said happily, pushing herself up by leaning against the wall. "Come on."  
Keith rose as well, if a little bit slowly. Everyone watched him in concern  
until he said, "I'm okay, guys. Let's go."  
"Cyann, Lance." Pidge nudged the pair gently. "Time to wake up."  
Cyann stirred first. Her eyelids parted once, then opened fully. "Oh, man!"  
she said when she saw the sunlight pouring into the cave. "Lance, wake up!"  
She nudged him, then moved away and stood up, her eyes bright and alert.  
With her movement, Lance stirred. Soon he was awake as well, and all  
six of them headed out into the humid day to repair the damaged ships.  
  
It was quite a job: most of the lions had to be turned upright, and a lot of  
the their external defenses had been knocked loose by the impact. Cyann's small  
fighter had taken the fall rather well, so after she finished repairing her own ship she  
helped Allura with the blue lion.  
"At last," Allura breathed two hours later, wiping sweat off her forehead.  
"You can say that again." Lance's brown hair clung damply to his forehead.  
"Now I know why this moon is uninhabited."  
"It's got to be at least a three hundred yarins out here," Pidge calculated.  
"How much is that in units of Fahrenheit?" Cyann asked, leaning against the  
hull of the blue lion. "No, wait," she held up a hand before Pidge could answer. "I  
don't want to know."  
"We'd better get going, guys," said Keith. "We've still got a ways to go."  
"Thank goodness the ships have cabin temperature control." Allura picked  
up her helmet, brushing away frizzy tendrils of blond hair that had escaped from her  
bun.  
"That is, if the units weren't damaged," Keith reminded.  
"Don't you ever think positively?" Lance complained. "Let's get to the lions;  
I'm frying out here."  
The crew headed for their lions, and Cyann for her one-man fighter.  
When Allura had seated herself in the pilot seat of the blue lion, she  
immediately began pressing buttons and codes to get the ship started. She noticed  
a flashing light on the console. she thought with a  
burst of alarm. Hurriedly, she keyed for the  
transmission code, but all she received was static. After a few attempts at  
stabilizing the signal, she asked for Cyann's assistance.  
"Did you try all radio wavelengths?" Cyann asked.  
"Yes."  
"The triangulations?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"What about the hypertrans code?"  
Allura shook her head. "I tried everything, and all I can get is static. I hope it's  
not a distress message."  
"I'm sure it's not that," Cyann reassured. "May I?"  
"Of course." A minute later, Cyann climbed through the top hatch and  
dropped into the blue lion. Allura moved over to give Cyann room to toy with the  
instrument.  
"Princess?" came Keith's voice over the intership comm. "Are you ready to  
go?"  
"Just a minute, Keith," Allura replied. "I've got a signal on my long-distance  
comm. Cyann's in here trying to stabilize it."  
"Is it all static?" Pidge inquired.  
"Yes, I can't think of what could be wrong. Could it be the distance?"  
"It's probably the gravitational field of this moon," Keith said. "Put it on hold  
for now, and try it again when we clear the escape velocity, which, I might add to  
everyone, is going to be at least Mach nine."  
Lance made a worried sound. "I sure hope our engines don't burn up. We  
just got those babies fixed."  
"And you were calling me pessimistic." Keith's tone held amusement. "We'll  
cross that bridge when we come to it. Are you back in your ship, Cyann?"  
"Yes, Keith."  
"Good. Let's go!"  
The lions and the small fighter ship fired their retroboosters, and launched  
into the sky. "Everything checking out okay?" Keith asked.  
"Running like a champ," Hunk said with satisfaction. "These kittens wouldn't  
let us down."  
"Let's hope not, Hunk." Keith pulled a lever on his control board. "Take 'em  
up to Mach six. Now seven, eight. Now--" he paused, "Mach nine!"  
The pilots were pushed into their seats by the force of the acceleration. "How  
are you doing on speed, Cyann?" Keith inquired.  
"Okay so far, Captain. I made a few modifications before I left. This ship  
should be able to outrun the lions!"  
"Dream on, Miller," Lance shot back automatically. "How much longer is the  
climb, Keith?"  
"Another minute at least," the commander replied.  
"Who wants to race?" Lance challenged.  
"Don't you dare, Lieutanant!" Keith barked. "This is way too dangerous a  
situation to play around in."  
Allura winced as she felt the frame of the pilot seat digging between her ribs.  
"This is the longest minute I've ever experienced."  
"We're almost out of it, Princess. Kick your output up one more notch,  
everybody." Keith ordered.  
The gravitational pull extinguished so suddenly that it caught everyone off  
guard. The pilots had to quickly counterbalance their retroboosters to prevent the  
ships from shooting out into hyperspace.   
Lance hooted. "That was beyond awesome. Let's do it again!"  
"You can count me out of it." Allura sighed. "I'm just glad it's over."  
"Did anything burn up on the way up?" Keith asked.  
"The green lion's intership comm is a little shaky," said Pidge.  
"Yellow lion is a-okay!"  
"Red lion enjoyed every minute."  
"Blue lion is checking out fine." Allura was furiously keying the long-distance  
trans code. "I'm trying to stabilize that code again. Darn!" she exclaimed when her  
efforts produced more static.  
"Try putting it on manual," Cyann suggested. "Maybe something in the ship's  
wiring is scrambling the signal."  
"I'll try it." Allura switched the comm unit from automatic to manual control.  
Using a small dial on the side of the comm unit, Allura adjusted the frequency as  
she would an ordinary radio. There was more static, then all of a sudden she caught  
a word. Adjusting the dial millimeter by millimeter, she finally got a lock on the  
signal. It sounded like the same message over and over. Allura turned up the  
volume and listened intently.  
"Castle Control to blue lion. Castle Control to blue lion. This is Koran.  
Repeat. This is Koran."  
"Koran!" Allura exclaimed happily. "He's back at the Castle! He's all right!"  
she said to the rest of the team. "Koran's okay. He wasn't captured!"  
She could hear everyone breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm glad, Princess," Keith  
said.  
"The signal is still coming in," Allura observed. "It must be on standard, like a  
beacon. I hope nothing else happened." She typed a transmission. "I'm sending a  
reply."  
"If Koran wasn't captured, then we can go home!" Pidge exulted.  
"And not a moment too soon," Hunk added. "This place gives me the  
creeps."  
Suddenly everyone's long-distance comm crackled. "Voltron Force, this is  
Castle Control. Koran speaking. Is everyone all right?"  
"We should be asking that!" Allura exclaimed. "Koran, we went to find you.  
We thought you'd been captured."  
"Thank goodness, no, Your Majesty. Our defense systems were the first  
thing our attackers hit, so I went down to the secret generator in King Alfor's tomb to  
bring up the auxilery defense. The shells caused some of the stones to crumble and  
block the only exit. It took quite a while for them to dig me out."  
"Oh, Koran." Allura was dismayed. "I hope you didn't hurt yourself."  
"Rest assured, Your Majesty. I'm perfectly fine, but I am greatly worried about  
you pilots. Drule space is no place to hang around."  
"You can say that again," Keith replied. "Everyone set course for Planet  
Arus. We should be home in two hours, Koran."  
"Good. I'll await you. Transmission concluded."   
"Oh, I can't wait to get home!" Allura said with glee.  
"Me, neither," declared Keith. "Let's get out of here."  
"Hold it!" Lance burst out. "I've got Drule ships approaching at vector three-  
zero!"  
Everyone looked at their screens. "That's a defense force," Cyann  
observed. "Mostly frigates and one-man fighters. The Drules know we're here."  
` "That's one hell of a defense force," Hunk commented. "I don't think I've ever  
seen one so big."  
"The location of Drule bases are some of the best-kept secrets in the  
universe," Pidge responded. "I wouldn't expect anything less."  
"Damn!" Lance swore. "If we'd shot out of here three minutes ago..."  
"If we had," amended Keith, "then we wouldn't have been able to make  
contact with Koran. Battle positions!"  
"What should I do, Keith?" Cyann asked.  
"Stick close," Keith advised.  
"What if we have to form Voltron?" Lance interjected.  
"I can take care of myself." Cyann replied with determination.  
"In that tiny fighter?" Lance exclaimed. "No, it's way too dangerous. Maybe  
you should just go back to Arus."  
"You've got to be kidding!" Cyann was incredulous. "I'm not leaving you guys  
here!"  
"Cyann," Lance's voice was deadly serious. "If we have to form Voltron--and  
looking at the size of this fleet I'd say that's guaranteed--then it'll be difficult to shield  
you. You've got to get out of here!"  
"There's no way in hell I'm leaving, Lance."  
"Keith!" Lance protested. "Tell her it's too dangerous!"  
Keith had been thinking it over. "She's right, Lance. If we get in a bind, we'll  
need her help."  
"And if one of you gets hurt," Cyann added grimly, "I can board the lion."  
"Cyann was brought here to be a backup for us," Pidge reminded. "And  
that's just what we need her for."  
Lance was quiet for several seconds, obviously not liking the idea at all. "All  
right," he resigned. "But I don't like it."  
"Thanks for your support, Lance." Cyann's tone was sarcastic.  
"Cyann, that's not--" he began.  
"Don't bother," she cut him off. "Just tell me where to fly, Keith."  
"Stay back and shadow the blue lion," was Keith's order.  
"Keith!" Allura gasped. "I can take care of myself, thank you."  
"Maybe, but you're the most valuable cargo aboard these lions," Keith  
answered in a wry tone, "and we can't afford to damage you."  
Knowing that he was only trying to protect her, Allura could not argue any  
further.  
"Don't worry, Allura," reassured Cyann lightly. "Your ship is much more  
durable than this tiny fighter. You're more likely to be shielding me than vice versa."  
"Here they come!" Keith adjusted his forward thrusters. "Let's do this! V-  
attack formation--now!"  
The lions arced off and began to fire.  
Cyann's small fighter expertly slid in between two large ships, scoring a few  
choice hits on the enemy.  
"Cyann!" yelled Lance. "She's supposed to be shadowing the Princess,  
Keith! Get her to come back into formation."  
"Lance," Keith was exasperated, "will you cool it? Cyann just got off a couple  
of hits we would never have been able to pull off, and took a couple of enemy ships  
out of commission."  
"Yeah," Hunk also sounded exasperated. "She's helping us, Lance. Cool off,  
will ya?"  
"I don't want her getting hurt," Lance said stubbornly.  
"She can take care of herself, Lance," Allura chimed in. "Quit worrying."  
"Easier said than done," Lance grumbled.  
"Lance," Keith's tone had a dangerous edge to it. "Get it together. Forget  
about Cyann and concentrate on the battle. You've got to concentrate or you'll be  
hit!"  
"All right, all right!" Lance said defensively.   
"Look, I know it's hard," Keith amended, in a tone less harsh, "but man,  
you've got to focus!"  
Keith's words rang true. "All right," Lance said, determinedly pushing his  
fear for Cyann out of his head. "Let's fry some Drules!"  
For the next hour, the lion ships dodged and fired upon the multitude of Drule  
ships. Cyann's ship, being the smallest, darted in and out of the crossfire zone,  
giving the team several moments of fright. But each time she emerged nonchalantly  
from the dangerous maneuvers, often with nothing more than simple carbon scoring  
on her hull. After a while, Lance was able to focus on his own maneuvers, and soon  
he was taking his usual quota of risks. While the rest of the team fought, Keith did  
his best to cover everyone, now and then taking a few shots himself.  
"I don't get it, Keith," Pidge finally said. "For the past hour their tactics haven't  
changed at all! It's like they're playing with us!"  
"That's exactly what they're doing," answered Keith perceptively. "They're  
testing us."  
Lance spoke up. "Well, I wish they'd stop testing us and get down to  
business. As a matter of fact, why don't we get down to business instead of waiting  
for them?"  
"Because we're a defense force," Keith reminded. "We don't make  
unprovoked offenses."  
"Unprovoked!" Lance was dumbfounded. "I'd call firing on us provocation!"  
"They fired because we're in their territory," Cyann joined in. "The Drules  
aren't doing anything more than we would if they attacked Arus."  
"Then let's get out of here so they'll stop!" Pidge said.  
"Speaking of Arus," Allura added. "Shouldn't we notify Koran of the  
situation?"  
"He won't miss us for a while yet." Hunk replied matter-of-factly. "No use  
worrying him ahead of time. Besides, it'd be really hard to send a message through  
all this fire."  
"I think I can do it." Allura was determined. "We can't keep him ignorant of  
our situation. He may be able to send help, and I'd rather tell him we're alive and  
fighting than let him blindly worry about us."  
"It's a risk," Keith said, dodging a missile. "But if you're going to do it, get  
someone to cover you, and do it now. We can't waste time talking."  
"Sending message." Allura keyed the code.  
"Hunk, cover her," Keith ordered.  
"Right, chief." Hunk steered his lion toward the Princess's blue lion. He was  
almost there when the laser blast hit the blue lion's head.  
Allura barely had time to gasp before everything went black.  
The Voltron Force froze. "Allura!" Keith shouted. "Princess! Can you hear  
me?"  
There was no response. "Princess?" Pidge inquired worriedly. "This is  
Pidge. Come in, Princess."  
Still the lion was silent. All its mechanisms had stopped, and now it drifted  
vulnerably in space, a sitting duck for any Drule ships who would care to take an  
easy shot.  
"Damn, damn, damn!" Cyann cursed over the radiowaves. "I almost had him!  
I've been trailing that guy for fifteen minutes," she told the team. "I almost had him!"  
Keith knew they had to move fast. "Cyann, you've got to take over blue lion!"  
"On my way, Keith." Cyann's small fighter moved in close to the fallen lion.  
"Initiating boarding sequence," she reported.  
The Drules were still firing. The remaining four lions had a hard time  
deflecting the lasers while protecting the damaged lion. "How much longer, Cyann?"  
Keith asked with apprehension. "We can't hold these guys off much longer."  
"Just a minute, Keith. Final sequence commencing." The small fighter had  
attached itself to the blue lion. Inside, Cyann waited for a small green light to come  
on. When it lit up, she leapt out of the pilot seat and opened the bottom hatch, which  
was positioned directly over the top hatch of the blue lion. In a matter of seconds,  
she had pried the top hatch open and entered the blue lion.  
"Allura?" she asked immediately. The Princess was lying back in the pilot  
seat, limp and unmoving. Carefully, Cyann managed to remove the Princess from  
the pilot safety restraints and into the small fold-out passenger seat. She used her  
own restraints to tie the Princess to the chair as securely as possible, so she would  
not be thrown if Cyann had to execute a sharp maneuver. Then, she got to the pilot  
seat and began to bring the ship's systems back on line. "I'm in," she told Keith as  
soon as the intership comm was up.  
"Is she okay?" was Keith's first question.  
"She's alive, but she's unconscious. I restrained her in the spare seat, so she  
should be safe from any additional shocks. The systems are fried, though. I'm  
getting no response at all to manual control."  
"Don't worry about it. Once we form Voltron, I should be able to control the  
blue lion."  
"Hey, I thought you said we couldn't form Voltron because we're not  
defending!" Hunk objected.  
"That was before one of the lions was out of commission," Keith replied.  
"Now the only way to get her functioning again is for me to take over peripheral  
control--from the head of Voltron. We have no choice, guys."  
"Well, let's do it then," Lance shouted, dodging a particularly nasty particle  
scrambling bolt, "because I think they've stopped playing with us."  
"Ready to form Voltron. Activate interlocks! Dynatherms connected!  
Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"  
"Let's go Voltron Force!"  
"Keith?" Cyann piped up as soon as the mighty robot was formed. "I think I  
might be able to patch some of the systems in the blue lion."  
"Anything you can do would be much appreciated," Keith replied. "I'll do my  
best to favor you. Ignite lion torches!"  
Voltron's hands and feet emitted streams of fire toward the fleet.  
Unfortunately, the smaller ships simply dodged the flames. Undaunted, Keith  
ordered, "Fire stingray missiles!"  
Missiles shot out of the yellow and blue lions' mouths. But the same thing  
happened: the Drule ships evaded them easily.  
Lance declared the obvious. "This isn't working, guys! We've got to split up  
again!"  
"We can't, Lance," Keith argued. "Not until the blue lion is up and running  
again. In the meantime, we've just got to keep going. But it is time for a new tactic.  
Form blazing sword!"  
The red and green lion heads came together, then pulled apart to form a  
fierce beam of light that became Voltron's famous silver sword.   
"Yes!" exulted Lance. "Now it's a battle!"  
Voltron swung his right arm back, brandishing the huge weapon, then  
launched it toward the largest Drule ship. Before the ship could evade, the lightning-  
quick sword sliced it in half. A second later, it burst into flames that were almost  
immediately extinguished by the vacuum of space.  
"We should have done that an hour ago!" Hunk declared.  
"Don't be too sure about that, Hunk," Keith warned. "We tried to avoid this  
kind of battle. Now they're not going to pull any punches, either."  
Sure enough, when the sword approached its next victim, the target ship  
corkscrewed out of the way. "Boy, I hope Cyann's making some progress," Keith  
said, as Voltron missed another target. "It won't be long before they become a real  
problem."  
No sooner had the words left his mouth then the Drule ships began to fly  
toward the mighty robots in small hordes, like a swarm of bees. From ten places at  
once, Voltron received laser "stings." Lights began to flash on everyone's control  
board.   
"I'm hit!" Lance, Pidge, and Hunk called in unison.  
"I know!" Keith exclaimed. "I'm trying to dodge, but there's too many of  
them!"  
"Keith!" Cyann shouted. "Blue lion is back on line!"  
Keith breathed a sigh of relief. "And not a moment too soon. Disassemble!"  
The mighty robot separated into the five lions. "Here we go!" Lance chuckled  
with determination. "I'm gonna make space dust out of these pests!"  
"Wait, Lance!" Keith shouted. "We're done playing. Begin calculations for  
hyperspace."  
"Hyperspace!" Hunk exclaimed. "You mean we're just running away?"  
"We've done enough damage, Hunk. We aren't even supposed to be here.  
And now that we've learned that Koran is safe, there's no reason for us to stick  
around. A Drule defense force like this isn't likely to follow us into hyperspace.  
Stand by, everyone."  
"Cyann, watch your back!" Pidge cried suddenly, spying something on his  
screens. A small Drule ship had snuck in very close to the blue lion and was now  
discreetly shadowing it.  
"I see him," Cyann replied grimly. "I can shake him."  
Lance suddenly had a very bad feeling. He turned the red lion around to tail  
the Drule ship. "I'm on him!"  
"Lance, get out of the way!" Cyann shouted, twisting the blue lion into a sharp  
dive. "I can take this!"  
"Lance, get out of there!" yelled Keith. "You're only giving them another  
target!"  
"I've got a bad feeling, Keith," was all Lance said.  
The blue lion rolled and corkscrewed, all the while firing short laser blasts at  
its enemy. But still the Drule ship would not be shaken. The few measly hits she  
scored only took paint off. Cyann cursed between gritted teeth.  
Behind her, Lance fired on the tail ship, missing by a mile as the ship easily  
sailed out of range.  
"Lance, get the hell out of here!" Cyann was very angry now.  
Keith was equally annoyed. "Lance, as your commander I order you to return  
to formation now!"   
"But Keith--!"  
"Now! Before I court-martial you!"  
After a moment's hesitation, Lance steered the red lion back into formation  
with the black, green, and yellow lions. "Keith, I've got a bad feeling about this!" he  
pleaded.  
"Then let me handle it," Keith replied curtly. "You were reckless out there; it's  
a wonder you didn't get hit. I'll cover Cyann." He took the black lion out into the fray.  
The Drule ship fired, missing the blue lion by centimeters. Cyann cursed  
under her breath and wrenched the lion into another dive, this time taking it up to  
Mach eight as she slid underneath her shadow's belly. Immediately the Drule pilot  
cut an even sharper dive to nip at her tail again.   
Keith's voice crackled on the comm. "Cyann, begin calculations for a jump to  
hyperspace on my mark."  
"Right." Her right hand on the gunner, she touch-pressed a code. There was  
a very loud crash, and a flurry of sparks from the control board. She'd been hit! The  
blue lion was pushed into a side dive, and Cyann, who had used her own safety  
restraints to bind the unconscious Allura to her seat, slid forward and felt her right  
leg jammed into the underside of the console. She felt intense pain for a brief  
moment, then numbness. She cut power uptake abruptly, slowing her speed down  
to a bare Mach three. But the Drule ship was still cruising at Mach eight, and in the  
single second it took him to recover from the surprise, Cyann let loose a stingray  
missile. Direct hit! An eruption of sparks on the starboard side of the enemy ship.  
But she knew he wouldn't remain stunned for long. Ignoring the dizziness she was  
beginning to feel, she threw herself into evasive action.  
Another small volcano of sparks ignited on the Drule ship, courtesy of Keith's  
black lion. "Thanks," Cyann breathed, quickly but sincerely.  
"No problem." A glowing arc formed in the black lion's mouth. "Okay,  
Cyann," Keith ordered. "Let him get close to you; let him think he's almost got you.  
I'll cover."  
"Roger." Cyann took her speed down a few macros, not much, but enough to  
make the enemy pilot think she was tiring. As if on cue, he sped up, streamlining his  
vector so they were almost in the same plane. Cyann thought  
with apprehension.   
The Drule ship was literally breathing down her neck now. Cyann didn't need  
to wonder if Keith really knew what he was doing; but that didn't mean she wouldn't  
sweat about it. She took her speed down again, and for the briefest of moments,  
allowed the blue lion to fall into the same plane as the Drule fighter. Cyann could almost hear  
the enemy pilot chuckling to himself. Cyann put herself in range again, just for a  
millisecond. The Drule ship fired--  
--and Keith attacked.  
Lights flashed on her console. She'd lost her tail missile, and electron  
rockets, and most of the other external weapons she had. The blue lion was in bad  
shape, really in no condition to be wrenched around and accelerated to Mach  
seven, but that was exactly what Cyann did to escape the fireball that had once  
been her Drule shadow.  
Even before the flames had dissipated, Cyann heard Keith yell, "Now!"  
  
In the natural shield of hyperspace, Cyann set herself to the task of  
estimating the damage to the blue lion. All external weapons had been damaged,  
there was carbon scoring everywhere, and it looked like the only things running at a  
decent level were the hyperdrive controls and the comm unit. she thought. She pressed the comm button. "Thanks, Keith."  
"Don't thank me; that battle was yours. Great flying."  
"Thanks."  
"I've never seen one of the lions move like that," Pidge exclaimed. "Where  
did you learn those maneuvers?"  
"I didn't," Cyann said with a smile. "I just combined every evasive maneuver I  
could think of. Although I think it was a little too much for the blue lion. I'm not used to  
flying such a big craft."  
"Don't worry about it, Cyann." Keith's tone held approval. "You more than  
justified those risky moves."  
"These lions can take a lot more than we give 'em, guys," Hunk the engineer  
added. "Blue lion was probably itching for some of that."  
"No kidding," said Pidge, "You'd never catch the Princess doing any of those  
moves. By the way, how's she doing?"  
Cyann turned in her chair. "She's still unconscious, but I managed not to do  
any further damage to her."  
Keith exhaled in relief. "That's good. I was afraid she'd wake up during all  
that commotion."  
"Cyann, tell me the truth." Lance's tone was serious. "Were you hurt when  
that Drule pilot got his lucky shot?"  
There was a small silence before Cyann came back. "Yeah. My right leg  
slammed into the console." An empty tone.  
"Is it bad?"  
Cyann looked down at her injured leg. It was now totally numb. "It's not good,"  
she answered with a trace of wry humor.  
"Can you fly?" Keith asked.  
"Of course. It's numb, anyway." Cyann's voice was carefully neutral. Everyone  
could tell that the injury was more serious than she made it sound, but no one  
remarked upon it.  
"I'll send a message to Castle Control," Keith said, "telling them we're on our  
way."  
"What a day," Pidge sighed.  
  
"All right everybody," said Keith, "cut your hyperdrive engines."  
Everyone slowly pulled back on their hyperdrive levers, and brought their lion  
ships gently out of hyperspace. Before them loomed their blue-violet destination.  
"Boy, does Arus look good," Hunk remarked.  
"Every time I come back, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," said  
Pidge.  
"Castle Control," spoke Keith over the comm line, "This is Keith."  
"Keith!" Koran's voice came back, worried but happy. "Thank heaven you've  
returned. Is anyone harmed?"  
"I'm afraid so, Koran. Princess is unconscious but stable, and Cyann took a  
bad hit. Blue Lion is pretty messed up."  
"Dear me! You must get her down here immediately! But, who's flying the  
blue lion now?"  
"I am, of course," Cyann chimed.  
"Ah, yes, of course. All of Arus thanks you, Captain Miller."  
"Just doing my job, Koran," Cyann replied.  
  
The lion ships landed on their usual landing field a hundred feet from the  
Castle of Lions. Koran, Nanny, and the entire medical staff were waiting. The pilots  
disembarked to cheers. Keith leapt out of the black lion and sprinted over to the  
blue lion. Nanny and the medicorps followed. Cyann opened the top hatch to admit  
him.  
Allura lay limply in the spare seat, her face ghost-white and a large cut on her  
forehead.  
"She's breathing, Keith," Cyann told him shrewdly.  
Keith shut his eyes for a second, then opened them and sighed. "I'm glad.  
Nanny would have me crucified." But his tone held real relief. As gently as if she  
were made of crystal, he lifted the Princess and carried her down to where Nanny  
and the medical staff were waiting.  
"Oh, heavens above!" Nanny exclaimed, pressing a hand to her breast. "My  
poor girl! What have you done to her? Oh, I'll never let her fly that dangerous lion  
ever again!"  
Keith knew that Nanny did not really mean what she said. "She was trying to  
send a message to you when she got hit," he told Koran.  
"Yes," Koran replied. "And she succeeded."  
"You got the message?" Keith asked. He looked fondly at the Princess. "I  
guess I shouldn't be surprised."  
The medicorps had put Allura on a stretcher and were now checking her vital  
signs.  
"Will she be okay?" Keith asked.  
Dr. Gorma placed a blanket over the princess, his expression grim. "I'll see  
what I can do."  
In front of the blue lion, another branch of the medicorps had gathered  
around Cyann, who had limped out of Blue Lion, leaning on Lance's shoulder. She  
was awake, but her eyes were closed in pain. Her right leg was wrapped in  
bandages that were already stained red.   
  
The Voltron Force followed the medicorps into sickbay, where they were  
evicted by an adamant Dr. Gorma.   
"If you're not bleeding, then get out," the chief surgeon said lightly but  
seriously. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of these girls."  
The Voltron Force reluctantly left the operating room. Force of habit led them  
toward the rec room.  
Pidge and Hunk flopped on the couches. "I'm so tired I could sleep for a  
year," Pidge declared, trying to remain cheeful.  
"And I'm so hungry I could eat for a year," Hunk said, playing along.  
"That's hardly news," Pidge chided his husky friend.  
"Lance, are you all right?" Keith asked.  
The pilot of the red lion was quite pale. "It was Cyann's right leg, Keith, the  
weak one, that she injured before. She might never walk again."  
"We don't know that, Lance. And anyway, there wasn't anything you could  
have done. Had you tried to help her you might have been injured as well."  
"But I saw it coming! If you would have let me fight..." Lance began, his  
meaning clear.  
"If I had let you fight you might not be here to have this conversation," Keith  
replied tightly. "You were flying recklessly, Lance, I saw you. You weren't thinking  
clearly."  
"I could have blown that blasted Drule ship to atoms!"  
Keith's tone had turned frosty. "If you'd kept your cool."   
Lance scowled. "Yes, just like you always do, you damned saint! What was I  
supposed to do? What would you have done if it was the Princess who'd picked up  
that tail?"  
The arrow hit its mark. Keith's eyes narrowed, and he paused a moment  
before answering. "You're missing the point," he said coolly. "That Drule pilot was  
very good; to outmaneuver him would have required a cool head and quick thinking,  
two things you definitely do not have when you're angry. Do you see what I'm saying,  
Lance?"  
Lance still looked angry, but deep down he knew that Keith had spoken true.  
However, there was a deeper meaning to the incident that both understood but  
neither wanted to mention.  
Keith knew his words had penetrated. After a moment, he said, "Why don't  
you take it easy for a while?"  
Lance shook his head vehemently. "I'm going to go see how Cyann is."  
"You heard what Dr. Gorma said: it'll be a while before you'll be able to see  
her."  
"Then I'll wait outside the door." Lance's expression was stubborn as he took  
off toward the med facility.  
Keith stood there for a moment, then followed him.  
  
They had to wait outside the door three hours before it opened. If Dr. Gorma  
was surprised to see them, he did not show it.   
Lance, who had been sitting on the floor, leapt up immediately. "Dr. Gorma,  
is Cyann okay?"  
Dr. Gorma sighed. "Her leg was shattered in several places. I was able to  
reset the bone, but," he shook his head sadly, "it may never heal completely."  
"What do you mean?" Lance gasped, horrified.  
"If she's lucky, she'll only have to walk with a cane. If not--" the doctor  
hesitated, "she may never walk again."  
"Oh, my God," Lance moaned, "I knew it, I knew she'd never be able to--"  
"I'm very sorry," Dr. Gorma said sincerely. "If you will excuse me, I must make  
a report to First Minister Koran."  
"Does she know?" Keith asked.  
"No," the doctor replied, turning. "I'm going to tell her tomorrow morning.   
Right now, she's under anesthesia."  
"And the Princess?"  
Dr. Gorma's eyes were sad. "I'm sorry, Keith, but she appears to have  
slipped into a coma. We can do nothing but wait."  
Keith sucked in his breath sharply. He stared at the doctor, numb with shock.  
"I'm sorry," Dr. Gorma said again. The aging physician disappeared down  
the hall.  
The two pilots continued to stand outside the door, stunned by the news.   
Eyeing Lance with concern, Keith put a hand on his shoulder. Lance flinched at the  
contact, and pushed Keith away, shoving open the door to the operating room.  
Knowing that Lance would not hear him, Keith did not say anything; he simply  
followed.  
The two female members of the Voltron Force were laid out on wide, sterile  
hospital beds, their eyes closed and their faces ashen. Keith stood by the door,  
unable to keep his eyes from settling first on the still form of the Princess of Arus,  
then on Cyann.  
Cyann lay on the high, narrow bed, one cheek against the plain white pillow.  
She was covered with a blanket, and her expression was peaceful--innocent of the  
terrible blow that fate had dealt her.  
Lance was bravely fighting tears as he gazed at Cyann. He touched her pale  
forehead, just barely brushing her hairline, an expression of misery on his face.   
"Not again," he whispered.  
A few moments later, Keith broke the silence. "Lance, we'd better get out of  
here before Dr. Gorma comes back. You'll see her tomorrow morning." His words  
were firm, but his tone gentle and sympathetic.  
Lance nodded faintly. With one last, long look at Cyann, he rejoined Keith by  
the door. Keith glanced once more at Allura's still form, and they exited the room.  
  
"Is Captain Miller awake?" Lance asked the nurse on duty the next morning.  
"She was for her checkup this morning. You may see her if you like."  
"Thank you. Wait," Lance added as the nurse began to turn away. "Does  
she--did Dr. Gorma--?"  
The nurse nodded sympathetically. "About an hour ago."  
Lance sighed. He thanked the nurse and entered the operating room  
nervously.  
Cyann's bed had been propped up slightly. She lay back on it, eyes closed.  
"Cyann?"  
Her eyes opened. "Hi," she whispered.  
Lance exhaled in relief. He was at her side in an instant. "How are you  
doing?"  
Cyann looked away and gave a dry reply. "As well as can be expected, is, I  
believe, how Dr. Gorma put it." When Lance did not reply, she sighed. "Don't worry  
about me."  
"You know that won't work on me." He took her hand. "Really, are you okay?"  
Cyann finally looked at him and forced a smile. "I'll survive."  
"I know you will." Lance pulled a chair over to the bed. After a moment, he  
said, "That was some kick-ass flying."  
That got a real smile. "Thanks. Are you ready to admit defeat?"  
"Whole-heartedly," he answered, looking into her eyes.  
"Can I get that in writing?"  
Lance grinned back. "No way. You'll just have to remember it."  
"I will." Cyann turned to look at Princess Allura.  
Lance followed her gaze. "Dr. Gorma says she's in a coma. He doesn't know  
when she'll wake up."  
Cyann's brow furrowed. "If I'd been able to hit that guy..."  
"Don't say that," Lance interrupted firmly. "There was nothing you could have  
done." He lowered his head, the words stinging his conscience.   
Cyann's gaze shifted back to Lance. The blue eyes that met his were serious  
and sad. "Don't you even think about blaming yourself--" she began.  
Lance waved a hand, silencing her. "Don't worry about me," he smirked.  
She fixed him with a gaze of wry tenderness. "You are utterly maddening,"  
she told him.  
"Why, thank you."   
Cyann shook her head slightly, gazing with wonder into his brown eyes.  
"Lance, I--"   
"I know," Lance interrupted. "I love you, too." He leaned over to kiss her.  
Against his lips, she whispered, "I'm going to miss you."  
Lance froze. He pulled away, staring at her. Cyann stared back at him  
tremulously. Lance opened his mouth to say something, then shut it.  
Cyann swallowed. "Lance, you know I can't stay."  
Lance set his mouth stubbornly, then sighed. "I know."  
"I may never be able to fly again," Cyann said solemnly, but with watering  
eyes. "But that's not the only reason I have to go. This isn't working, Lance, you and  
me on the Voltron Force. I can't do it. It's too much to think about, worry about."  
"Cyann--"  
She held up a hand. "Please, I--I need to say this." She sat up straighter,  
and held his hand tighter. "Lance, when Pidge told us you'd gone off into the Coral  
Sector by yourself...I've never been so scared. I mean, I knew that you put your life  
on the line regularly, but when I had just talked to you an hour ago...that's when it hit  
home." She shook her head, remembering. "You have no idea how much it took to  
remain calm enough to fight that battle, all the while knowing you were near and  
might be shot down at any moment. When you flew out to try and blast that shadow  
off my tail, that's when I knew. What happened to me didn't--doesn't--matter; I didn't  
have an easy moment until Keith called you back into formation." Cyann lowered her  
eyes. "I can't do it," she repeated. "I'm sorry."  
Lance looked into her eyes. "Cyann..." He swallowed. "I don't want you to go,  
but I understand why you have to. When I knew you were hurt, I realized the same  
thing." He sat back in his chair. "Keith's always saying that a soldier must put his  
duty before everything; I never believed him. But I understand now." His voice was  
sad. "We'd both be better pilots if we were a few light years apart."  
At his last words, Cyann inhaled shakily, taking his other hand in hers.  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
Lance squeezed her hands. "I understand, but I don't like it." He gently  
touched her cheek. "If I had my way I'd never let you out of my sight again." He  
sighed. "Your leg--"  
"Please!" Cyann whispered, her voice breaking and tears sliding between  
her tightly closed eyes. "Don't."  
Lance understood and took her into his thin, strong arms, blinking back his  
own tears as he felt her body tremble next to his. She cried quietly against his  
shoulder for several minutes, then composed herself, and only then did Lance let  
go. When he spoke, he smiled, but his voice was rough with emotion. "You know  
what this means, don't you? It means that in the next few weeks, we're going to  
have to make up for future lost time."  
Cyann smiled, sniffling away the last of her tears. "Let's start now." She  
pulled him to her.   
A full minute later Lance broke away, breathing shallowly. "I'd better let you  
get some rest." He grinned ruefully. "Before we overdo it."  
She grinned back at him, suddenly looking like her old self. "You look like  
you could use some rest yourself."  
Lance gave a faint smile. "Maybe so. But, before I go," he leaned over and  
kissed her on the cheek, then stood, trying to sound cheerful. "I'll see you later.  
Take it easy, Miller."  
"Bye, Lance." She waited until he was gone, then lay back on the bed,  
closed her eyes, and began to cry again, softly.  
  
Within a week, Cyann was ambling around on crutches. Dr. Gorma  
remarked that he'd never seen someone, aside from Keith, so eager to move  
around after a severe injury. "She's adjusting very well," the doctor confided one  
day when Cyann was absent, "though she refused a wheelchair. I can't think why; it  
would make things easier for her."  
Lance spoke quietly. "She's had enough of wheelchairs." He caught Keith's  
sympathetic gaze and looked away. He knew that Cyann's miraculous adjustment  
was only a facade--she was living her worst nightmare, and bottling it up inside.   
Two weeks after the Coral Sector skirmish, the team met again in the rec  
room. One member was conspicuously absent: Princess Allura had still not  
awakened. With each passing day, Dr. Gorma became more concerned, although  
he tried not to show it. Despite his efforts, the team knew something was wrong.  
Pidge tried to cheer everyone up. "Remember when Princess Allura crash-  
landed during that training exercise?"  
"Which training exercise?" Hunk responded. "She crashed in at least three  
of them."  
"The one when Prince Aikian was visiting," Pidge clarified. "Remember?  
She was out for two weeks and woke up good as new. Don't worry."  
"Prince Aikian," Cyann repeated, grinning faintly, "you mean that drop-dead  
gorgeous Prince of Planet Alria? You should introduce me sometime."  
"Oh, no you don't," Lance countered. "Aikian caused enough of a ruckus  
around here already, right, Keith?"  
"Quite," Keith answered absently, a pensive expression on his face.  
"Hey, chief?" Hunk addressed the commander. "Do you mind if I excuse  
myself? I'm kinda itching to repair that busted laser cannon on my lion."  
"No, go ahead. Everyone's dismissed."  
Lance leapt up as if on springs. "Whew! I thought you'd never set us free!" he  
joked, looking at Keith to see his reaction.  
Keith gave no sign of having heard.  
Hunk and Pidge filed out of the room. Cyann turned to Lance. "You coming?"  
"In a second." Lance was regarding the Voltron commander with concern.  
"Wait for me outside."  
When Cyann was gone, Lance addressed the captain, "Hey, watch it, buddy,  
your face might freeze like that."  
Keith finally met his friend's eyes. "I appreciate the concern, Lance, but I'm  
fine."  
"Yeah, and Prince Lotor's my best pal. Listen, don't worry. Allura will be  
okay."  
"I'll believe it when I see it. Dr. Gorma's right: the longer she stays like this,  
the more we have to worry about."  
"Maybe, but he didn't say that you had to do all the worrying yourself."  
Keith looked away and did not reply.  
"Hey," Lance asked, "you're not doing anything stupid like blaming yourself,  
are you?"  
Keith sighed. "No, Lance. I'm just concerned." He looked up. "By the way, I  
need to talk to you."  
"I know," Lance replied. "About Cyann."  
"Yes."  
Lance sighed and sat down. "We had a long talk. And we both know it's not  
working."  
Keith regarded his friend silently.  
Lance continued. "As usual, you were right." His voice was dry but glum.  
"She's already sent a message to Galaxy Garrison asking for a transfer. Happy?"  
"No, Lance, I'm not," Keith replied seriously. "I wish it didn't have to be this  
way. Cyann really came through for us, and I can't think of a better alternate pilot.  
However-"  
"However, it doesn't work with me on the team," Lance finished.  
"I'm sorry." Keith said sympathetically. "I know it isn't easy."  
"No, it's not," Lance agreed. "But that's the way it has to be." He rose to  
leave.  
"Lance--"  
"Don't worry about me, Keith." Lance looked back at him. "You've got  
enough to worry about already."  
Keith watched him go. He sat there, thinking, for a long time. Then he got up  
and walked to the med facility, where Allura slept. His eyes roamed the hall--no one  
was around--before he pushed open the door.  
Allura slept serenely upon the raised bed. Her ivory skin had a pasty tone,  
indicating that hers was not a normal, peaceful sleep. Her beautiful golden hair,  
released from its tight topknot, framed her face on the pillow. thought Keith. Shoving away the horrible thought, Keith  
stared at her silently for several minutes. Unbidden, his hand reached out to lightly  
touch her pale cheek. It felt cold against his trembling hand and suddenly the grief  
rose up out of his chest and lodged in his throat so he could hardly breathe. Keith  
pulled his hand away quickly before he could lose control. Had she looked like this,  
over two months ago, when she'd been hurt during that training exercise while  
Prince Aikian was visiting? Keith had been unable to see her then, having been hurt  
and confined to bed himself, much to his frustration. Now, as he gazed at the  
comatose Princess, Keith wondered if maybe it had been better that he didn't see  
the Princess then--because now, it made his heart ache.  
Suddenly coming out of his trance, Keith realized that he'd better get out of  
there before Dr. Gorma came back. Whether or not Allura was awake, the doctor  
would be annoyed to find anyone "disturbing" her. Keith made his way toward the  
door, composing himself. But his head turned for one last look...  
  
Allura still had not awakened a week later, and by then worry had permeated  
the Castle of Lions. Nanny wandered around the castle, alternately weeping and  
wringing her hands. Koran was pale and drawn. Cyann, though she was quite  
mobile by this time, had refused to return to Galaxy Headquarters until Allura  
awakened. The Voltron Force hung around the castle like ghosts, unsure of what to  
do with themselves. Everyone watched Keith with the apprehension afforded a  
ticking time bomb, although he gave no indication of the turmoil they knew he must  
be going through.   
By this time, Dr. Gorma knew he had to make a formal statement. He called  
the Force, Koran, and Nanny to sickbay. There, his face showing additional worry  
lines, he told them solemnly of the seriousness of the situation.  
"The Princess's vital signs have remained unchanged in the three weeks  
since she was brought in. Ideally, we would have been able to measure at least  
some kind of change by now. But we have not. I am not going to give false hope: if  
she remains like this much longer, I'm afraid we must declare clinical death."  
The hiss of indrawn breath echoed in the room. Cyann tightened her hand in  
Lance's, and Nanny leaned against Koran, nearly fainting. After a moment, Keith  
spoke up.  
"Dr. Gorma, there must be something you can do."  
"I'm sorry, Keith," the doctor replied miserably. "I'm afraid I have done all I  
can."  
"You can't just let her die!"  
"It may be too late," Dr. Gorma said, his voice breaking.  
"I will not accept that!"   
Hunk stepped forward to put his hands on Keith's shoulders. "Take it easy,  
Keith."  
Keith shook off Hunk's grip. "You can't let her die," he repeated. "I--we can't  
lose her!"  
"Keith." Koran spoke quietly, his voice gruff. "Please. This is hard on all of  
us."  
Keith looked at the Chief Minister, saw the pain shining in his eyes, the grief,  
and felt his entire body go cold.  
Hunk placed his hand on Keith's shoulder again, but Keith shook it off again,  
shovinga way from his friends and exiting the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
She was floating in a black ocean, upside down, drifiting slowly with the  
current. At first the words meant nothing, yet when they began to echo Allura  
understood them: "clinical death..." Understanding, she struggled against the heavy  
black curtain that veiled her eyes, kicking and flailing her arms in the viscous black  
water. Again and again she heard the words: "we must all let her go..." and then  
someone shouted, "you can't let her die..." The current shifted and Allura felt herself  
tossed about like a rag doll in the roiling sea. She reached out--what was wrong  
with her hand? She tried to move it, to grasp for something solid, and it would not  
move, no matter how hard she tried. She gave one last tug, and felt her hand sail off  
into the sky...  
  
Pidge thought he was seeing things; no, there it was again--Allura's fingers  
twitched. "Dr. Gorma!" Pidge shouted. "Look!"  
"Pidge, please," Koran choked. "Don't--"  
"Wait!" Lance cried. "I saw it too!"  
Dr. Gorma moved like lightning. "Blood pressure up, alpha brainwave  
activity," Dr. Gorma murmured to himself. He pressed a stethoscope to Allura's  
chest, emitting a harsh sigh at what he heard. His eyes damp, the doctor turned to  
the anxious faces and said with unconcealed relief:   
Lance shouted for Keith, and the commander reentered, his face ghostly  
pale. "What's happening?"  
"She's coming back to us," the doctor said.  
Keith stood like a statue, his head lowered slightly, taking deep, slow  
breaths. After a moment, Lance stepped forward and clapped a hand on Keith's  
shoulder. "Should we get you a stretcher?" he asked, half-seriously.  
Keith managed a smile. "I'll be okay."  
Nanny spoke for them all. "Thank God."  
  
Three hours later, Princess Allura slipped into what Dr. Gorma proudly  
declared a "normal" sleep. Two days later, she opened her eyes to see her beloved  
nurse at her bedside. "Nanny..." Allura rasped, trying to sit up.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Nanny cried, gently pushing the princess back onto the  
bed. "You must rest."  
"Nanny," Allura protested weakly, her voice rough with disuse. "I'm not doing  
anyone any good by just lying here."  
"And you're not doing yourself any good by trying to get up," Nanny  
countered. "Take it easy, Princess, you've been unconscious for almost a month."  
"A month!" Allura exclaimed feebly, her tired blue eyes wide in alarm.  
"Now, calm down, girl. I'll not have a scene like last time," Nanny said firmly.  
Allura sat back on her pillow, remembering. "That's right. The Voltron Force  
has Cyann now; they're probably doing just fine without me," she said glumly.  
When her nurse was silent, Allura looked up to see Nanny touching her  
hankerchief to the corner of her eye. "Nanny, what is it?"  
Nanny was quiet for a few moments, then reluctantly told Allura of Cyann's  
fate.  
Allura gasped, tears forming in her eyes.  
Nanny looked very worried. "Now, don't you overexert yourself--you must be  
calm, Princess..."  
"Oh, poor Cyann!"  
Nanny put her arms around Allura, comforting her. "There, there, Princess.  
The young lady is taking it very well; she walks on crutches very easily now." She felt  
the Princess's shoulders shake. "Cheer up, my lady. The Voltron Force will be by to  
see you this afternoon--"  
"The Voltron Force!" Allura interrupted. "I mustn't let them see me like this!"  
Hurriedly, she sat up and scrubbed the tears off her face.  
"What a speedy recovery," Nanny observed with amusement.  
  
A few hours later, the Voltron Force arrived. Pidge flipped and somersaulted  
into the room. "Hi, Princess!" he said brightly, handing her a bouquet of flowers.  
"Pidge!" Allura cried. "That's so sweet!" She leaned down from her bed and  
gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yahoo!" Pidge shouted.  
"Hunk, Lance!" Allura exclaimed as they entered. "It's so good to see you  
again!"  
"It's even better to see you with your eyes open," Hunk replied. "We were all  
awful scared."  
"Yeah," Lance agreed. "Hunk couldn't eat for a few days, he was so  
worried."  
"Cyann!" Allura exclaimed, when she saw her friend hobble forward.  
"Greetings and salutations," Cyann nodded. "About time you decided to  
rejoin us."  
Allura felt tears prick at her eyes when she saw the large cast on Cyann's  
right leg, but she knew Cyann wouldn't want her to comment on it, so she remained  
silent and simply gave Cyann a hug. When the embrace ended, Allura looked  
around. "Where's Keith?" she asked.  
"Right here, Princess." Keith was standing apart from the others, his dark  
eyes warm. "Welcome back."  
As usual, she felt her heart skip. "Thanks. Were any of the lions damaged?"  
Keith broke into laughter. "You have got to be the only person I know who  
would ask that a few days after recovering from a coma."  
"You'd ask," she retorted. "But you haven't answered my question."   
"The lions are fine."  
"All right, everybody," Nanny bustled out of nowhere. "You must let the  
Princess get her rest now. Shoo!"  
No one could resist a chuckle. But no one wanted to risk Nanny's formidable  
wrath, either, so they reluctantly took their leave.  
"Take it easy, Princess," Hunk called.  
Cyann shook a finger at the Princess in feigned severity. "Now you just stay  
in bed and let Nanny smother you, like a good princess. It's a joke, Nanny," she  
added when the nurse glared at her.  
"See you later, Princess," said Lance.  
"Bye, Princess!" Pidge chimed.  
"Goodbye, everyone," Allura waved. "Thank you for coming to see me."  
"Don't worry," Lance added. "The next time we have enough money to bribe  
Nanny, we'll be back."  
"Oh, you!" Nanny shook her broom at Lance and chased him out of the room.   
Keith hung back.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Princess," he began.  
"Keith, wait," Allura called. "I want to ask you something."  
"Yes, Princess?"  
"Cyann--her leg--how did it happen?"  
Keith sighed. "The Blue Lion got into a dogfight with a stubborn Drule pilot.  
He got a lucky shot."  
Allura was quiet for a moment. "She took over for me." She started to say  
something else, then stopped. "She's leaving, isn't she?"  
After a moment, Keith nodded.   
Allura continued. "I remember what you said, back on--what moon was that?"  
"The fourth moon of planet Mada."  
"Yes." Another silence. Then, "Keith, if I ask you something, will you give me  
an honest answer?"  
"Of course."  
Allura hesitated, then spoke solemnly. "Do you think I need a replacement?  
Do you think it's too dangerous for me to fly the blue lion?"  
Keith raked a hand through his unruly black hair, looking uncomfortable.  
"Please, Keith," Allura said quietly. "Just give me an honest answer."  
Keith hesitated another moment. "No," he said finally. "It's dangerous, and it  
makes me nervous, but I know you can handle it."  
Allura breathed in relief. "Thank you."  
For a moment they just looked at each other.  
Allura broke the silence. "Are you going to request another alternate pilot?"  
"Not until Galaxy Garrison institutes a mandatory background search on any  
female pilot to make sure she was never involved with Lance."  
Allura laughed. "It's probably a good idea."  
Keith grinned back at her. "Well, I should probably get out of here before  
Nanny comes back and sets her broom on me."  
"I'm glad you came to see me," Allura said, her cheeks feeling a little warm.  
"I'm glad you're okay," Keith answered. For a moment, he looked as if he  
would say more, but stopped himself and just smiled at her. "See you later."  
"Bye." Allura leaned back on her pillows with a happy smile.  
  
Five days later, Allura was allowed out of bed. The team was glad to see her  
up and about, but for Lance and Cyann, the pleasant surprise had a bittersweet  
side: now that Allura was well, Cyann could no longer delay her departure. After  
Allura surprised them by showing up at the daily meeting, Cyann knew she'd better  
start packing.   
Cyann woke up very early on her last morning on Planet Arus, not as if it  
made much of a difference; she hadn't slept. Woodenly, she rose, staving off the  
sick misery she felt every morning when she saw her crutches. As she twisted her  
hair into a braid, she thought about the past month. No matter what she came up  
with, she was left with a hollow pain in her heart. The Voltron Force had become fast  
friends, and it was heart-breaking to leave them so soon: boisterous, adorable  
Pidge, Hunk, the bear with the heart of gold, Keith, her noble fellow officer, Allura, a  
true friend, and...Lance.  
she admonished herself. I won't think of that now--I'll never make it out  
the door With determination, Cyann finished getting dressed, collected the  
remaining unpacked personal articles, and left the room without looking back.  
Koran, and the Voltron Force awaited her in the bay that her small transport  
ship would depart from. As Cyann hobbled onto the platform, she heard Koran give  
an order, and everyone stood at attention. She smiled at the gesture of respect..  
"At ease," Koran ordered. The chief minister extended his hand to Cyann.  
"Many thanks, Captain Miller. You've done a marvelous job, and all of Arus thanks  
you for your dedication."  
"Thank you, Koran. I can never repay your hospitality."  
Keith was the next to shake her hand. "It's been an honor to work with you,  
Captain Miller--Cyann," he corrected with a smile. "You're a fine addition to the  
Force, and I'm sorry to lose you."  
"Thank you, Keith."  
"You can borrow my lion anytime, Cyann," Hunk offered.  
She inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Now that's what I call a  
compliment!"  
Clearing his throat, Pidge spoke up. "Lance might thrash me for this, but I'll  
always think you're beautiful. I was wondering..." he grinned and tapped his cheek  
expectantly.  
"You are worse than Lance," Cyann said reproachfully but with a smile. She  
leaned down to kiss his cheek, then at the last moment turned her head and gave  
him a quick peck on the mouth. She laughed at Pidge's stunned expression.  
"Looks like we may have a new Don Juan around here," Keith teased.  
"It's always the little guys," Hunk added, ruffling the boy's hair.  
Still laughing, Allura came forward to give Cyann a long hug. "I'll miss having  
another girl around."  
"Now it's up to you to keep these boys in line," Cyann replied with a wink.   
"Hey," interjected Hunk. "Pidge is the only 'boy' around here--oof!" he  
exclaimed as Pidge jumped him, crowing, "Who's the boy, tough guy, who?"  
Allura and Cyann laughed. Cyann's eyes met Lance's, and her smile faded.  
Allura took the cue. "Come on, everyone. I think these two would like to be  
alone." Everyone except Lance moved off into the Castle. The automatic door slid  
shut behind them.  
Cyann looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. "Well," she began, and  
stopped.  
"Well," Lance echoed, taking a step toward her. "I guess this is it."  
"Yeah." She raised her eyes to meet his. "This is it."  
Lance gazed at her another moment, his brown eyes tender. "Oh," he finally  
said, "the hell with this." He stepped forward and embraced her.  
Cyann's crutches fell to the ground, but she barely heard the loud clatter,  
holding him as if she'd never let go. Breathing in the scent of his leather jacket, she  
felt tears sting her eyes.  
Lance held her tightly; she could hear his ragged breathing. The embrace  
loosened and they stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before their lips  
met. When the long kiss ended, they were both gasping for breath, but Cyann pulled  
him closer for another kiss of equal duration.  
When they finally broke apart, Lance asked, "Am I ever going to see you  
again?"  
"You're the one with the sixth sense," Cyann replied. "You tell me."  
"I don't know," he replied honestly.  
"Someday," she whispered.  
"Someday," Lance repeated, pulling her close again. "I never got a chance  
to tell you how much you've changed since our Academy days."  
She looked at him in bemusement. "Have I?"  
"Oh, yeah. I mean, you're a captain, a captain-supreme. They don't give that  
rank to just anyone."  
"Being the right arm of Voltron is pretty impressive, too," she reminded him.  
"Yeah, I guess it is," Lance said, feigning modesty. His tone turned  
reflective. "But it's more than that. When we were at the Academy, you were--well,  
you were--"  
"Reckless, impatient, hotheaded?"  
"You said it, I didn't," he grinned. "But now, you never let your emotions take  
over--now you remind me of ol' stonefaced Keith," he added ruefully. "You've grown  
up a lot."  
"I feel like it," Cyann replied. "Nice to know I got something out of that rough  
patch I went through a few years ago. We were a lot alike then."  
"Too much," Lance agreed. "But look at us now; you're a captain, and I'm  
still a lieutenant."   
"Well, one of us had to make it."  
"I'm not surprised it was you."  
"Neither am I."  
Lance laughed heartily "That's the one thing that hasn't changed about you:  
your ego."  
"You're a fine one to talk," she shot back, laughing with him. "Although I've  
noticed you've changed a little yourself."  
"And what makes you say that?"  
"Keith hasn't kicked your sorry ass out for insubordination yet, so there must  
be something different about you."  
He hugged her tighter. "I'm going to miss you insulting me."  
Cyann closed her eyes for a few moments to savor the embrace, then  
forced herself to pull away. "Me too."  
Lance looked into her eyes. "You take care of yourself, you hear?"  
Cyann smiled. "Don't worry about me."  
Lance couldn't help a rueful grin. "I'll never get tired of hearing that."  
Standing apart, they gazed at each other for a long moment. Cyann could  
feel her throat choke up. "See ya," she managed to say.  
"See ya," Lance replied, sounding a little choked himself, as he picked up  
her fallen crutches and handed it to her.  
Cyann started to take the crutches, started to turn away, and found she could  
not move. Her eyes red with unshed tears, she gazed at him again, trying to  
memorize every aspect; to burn his image upon her memory. ...she  
put one hand behind his head, and pulled him to her for one last, brief kiss. She  
slung her bag over her shoulder and hobbled toward the gangplank of the transport  
ship. She looked back once, and smiled.  
Lance smiled back, and saluted.  
Cyann turned away, and heard the ship's door whoosh shut behind her. She  
found a seat quickly, put her bag down and pressed her fingers to her lips. She felt  
the ship's retroboosters fire, felt the ship lift off, felt herself pushed against the seat  
with the force of acceleration, and tried not to think of what she was leaving. Cyann  
closed her eyes. Now she was alone. She could scream, rage, and cry all she  
wanted for six days. She had so many things to think about, to cry about, to grieve  
about, and now she could let go. But she could not cry. Not yet. As the blue sky  
darkened into the empty black of space, Cyann gazed at her right leg and tried not  
to think about the future.  
  
The Voltron Force, minus Lance, watched Cyann's transport ship take off  
and soar into the sky.   
Keith shook his head. "There goes one of the best blue lion pilots I've ever--"  
he began teasingly.  
As expected, Allura slapped him hard on the shoulder.  
Keith chuckled. "Good to see you've got your strength back."  
"You're impossible," Allura declared, fighting a smile, but without much  
success.  
Hunk and Pidge glanced at the pair, and exchanged a knowing look.  
Behind them, they heard the door slide open. Everyone turned to see Lance  
enter.  
"Are you all right?" Allura asked with concern.  
"I'm okay," Lance replied, in a glum tone. "Keith, do you mind if I take red  
lion out for spin?"  
"It's fine with me, Lance."  
Without another word, Lance disappeared into his elevator. The rest of  
the team watched him go.  
"Poor guy," Hunk said.  
"He looks pretty bummed," added Pidge.  
"Losing someone you love is never easy," Allura said softly.  
"Lance will pull through," Keith was confident. "But it'll take time."  
Hunk patted his belly. "Speaking of time, isn't it time for lunch? I'm starving."  
Pidge clapped him on the arm affectionately. "You're always hungry, but  
this time I am too. Let's get some food." Pidge looked at Allura and Keith. "You  
guys coming?"   
Allura shook her head. "I'm not hungry."  
"You guys go ahead," Keith added.  
When Pidge and Hunk were gone, Allura looked at Keith. "Do you think  
we'll see a different Lance from now on?" she asked.  
"Maybe for a while," Keith answered, "but sooner or later he'll be his old  
wise-cracking, reckless, girl-chasing self again."  
"Yes, I suppose," Allura said, somewhat sadly. "Poor Cyann." Her brow  
furrowed. "I wonder if he loves her as much as she loves him."  
Keith was quiet a moment. "I think he does, in his own way."  
Their eyes locked for few seconds. Thrilled but discomfited by the  
significance of the words, Allura looked away and changed the subject. "So--how  
about trying some of those canyon dives this afternoon?"  
"Those dives are dangerous, Princess," Keith reminded her.  
"Well," Allura said slyly, "maybe I'm in the mood for something dangerous."  
"You should take it easy for a while, Princess," Keith said, refusing the  
bait.  
Allura tried another tactic. "Well, if the dives are too intense for you..."   
His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "Are you challenging me?"  
"Yes," Allura replied matter-of-factly. "Are you game?"  
Keith shook his head at her in amazement. "You are unbelievable, Princess."  
"Why, thank you, but you haven't answered the question."  
"The answer is no, Princess. It's too risky. You could hurt yourself."  
Suddenly Allura's mirth vanished. "That's your answer for everything," she  
said curtly. "It's too dangerous for me. Didn't you tell me a short while ago that  
you thought I was competent enough to handle the blue lion?"  
"Yes," Keith admitted, "but this is different. If you get hurt, we won't have  
a pilot for the blue lion if Doom attacks."  
"How do you know I'll get hurt?" Allura challenged. "How do you know  
it's too dangerous if you never let me try? I'm as capable as any of you guys--why  
won't you let me prove it?"  
"You want to know why, Princess?" Keith's tone was serious. "Because  
you are more valuable than the rest of us combined. You're a princess, and you  
have responsibilities to your people and your planet. We're expendable; if one  
of us gets killed, Galaxy Garrison can draft another pilot. But there's only one heir to  
the throne of Arus; Koran can't draft another daughter of King Alfor."  
Allura gave a little smile at this, but it vanished quickly. "I want to do all I  
can for my people," she said, "and if that means giving my life for them, then I'll do it,  
and I know all of you would do the same. Don't you see? We have the same dream,  
the same goals, yet when we're in combat, or in practice for that matter, you treat  
me like a princess, not a pilot. We can't work together if you won't treat me like  
an equal."  
"You're a royal princess. Our job is to protect you."  
"Well, maybe I'm not in need of as much protection as you think!" she  
snapped. "More than once I've bailed you guys out of trouble, don't forget that."  
Keith's tone had an edge to it. "We've had to bail you out of trouble more  
than once as well, Your Majesty!"  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have bothered," Allura retorted. "If I wanted  
chivalry, Keith, I should be content with being a royal princess!"  
"It's more than that!" Keith replied hotly.  
"Well, you could have fooled me." Allura turned away. "Spare me the knightly  
words, Keith. I'm not a damsel-in-distress!"  
"That's right," Keith returned quietly. "You mean much more to me than  
that."  
Allura whirled in anger, then froze, his words penetrating. Keith was  
regarding her solemnly, without a trace of sarcasm or annoyance. His tone had  
been simple and calm--honest, and the look in his eyes made Allura's heart flutter.  
As she gazed back at him, she felt her anger melt away. "I'm sorry," she heard  
herself say.   
"Don't apologize," he said. "You were right."  
"But I shouldn't have been so hateful about it," Allura faltered, her face  
burning with shame.  
"You weren't hateful; you spoke to me the way you would to any impertinent  
subject."  
"Oh, you--" Allura began, then she saw that he was kidding. The angry  
words died on her mouth. "So you do have a sense of humor," she said instead.  
"Don't let it get around," Keith replied, grinning. "It would ruin my reputation."  
"Of course," Allura smiled. "I won't breathe a word."  
Just then, Allura heard her name called. She turned to see Nanny striding  
down the hall at top speed. "What is it, Nanny?"  
"Where have you been, young lady?" Nanny inquired haughtily.  
"Nanny, is something wrong?" Allura asked.  
"You should be resting," her nurse answered stubbornly. "You'll have a  
relapse."  
"I feel fine," Allura protested.  
Keith spoke up. "Nanny's right, Princess."  
"Of course I'm right!" Nanny said indignantly, finally looking at the Voltron  
Commander. "How dare you keep her here in this drafty hall; she could catch her  
death of cold!"  
If Keith was surprised by Nanny's outburst, he didn't show it. He merely  
bowed formally, and said, "I'm very sorry. Please accept my humble apologies,  
ladies."  
Allura noticed the twinkle in his eyes, and fought a smile. Fortunately,  
Nanny's eyes were not so good. "Thank you, young man," the nurse replied primly.  
"Let's go, Princess."   
As Nanny led her to her room, Allura mused over the conversation with  
Keith--just thinking about it brought an smile to her face.  
"What are you grinning at, girl?" Nanny demanded.  
"Nothing, Nanny," Allura replied dreamily.   
  
Later, Keith met Koran in the control room for one of their private  
conferences. They had something serious to discuss today: the mission the  
Force had returned from had two major holes: the unexplained attack and the  
mysterious ship skidding toward the Coral Sector at an almost unimaginable  
speed.  
"It was the Drules who attacked the castle," Koran began, handing Keith a  
readout. "Satellite surveillance picked up the outlines of three stealth-class ships  
commonly used by the Drule Empire approximately two minutes before the  
recorded time of attack."  
"Only two minutes?" Keith repeated in dismay. "Surveillance should have  
picked them up much sooner. What happened?"  
"I don't know," Koran said glumly. "They were at a calculated speed of  
Mach ten."  
Keith's eyes widened. "No wonder the sensors couldn't pick them up.   
Any clue as to why they hit us?"  
"None at all. However," he continued, handing Keith another readout,  
"they were not alone. Our cameras recorded this a few minutes after the attack  
began." Koran pressed a button, and an image of the Arusian sky appeared on  
the viewscreen. Three stealth class ships slid silently into view, shooting bright  
green beams at various areas of the Castle. Suddenly, another small fleet  
appeared on the horizon. Keith gasped as he recognized Lotor's black command  
ship.  
"It was both of them?"  
"Not exactly, Keith. Keep watching."  
As they watched, the Doom ships closed in on the castle. But instead of  
firing upon it, they seemed to be concentrating their firepower on the small Drule  
strike force. Soon, it was a fierce battle. Two of the Drule ships were destroyed,  
and finally the third hightailed it off into the stratosphere. The Doom ships hovered  
over the Castle for a moment, then, incredibly, flew away.   
The video ended, and the screen went dark. Koran and Keith were silent  
for a long moment, lost in their own thoughts.  
Then Koran said, "What do you make of it, Keith?"  
Keith shook his head in wonder. "I don't know. That was the shot of a  
lifetime for Prince Lotor; he could have leveled the castle easily. I'm glad that he  
didn't, but I'd sure like to know why he didn't."  
"We may never know what Lotor's motives were," said Koran wisely, "but  
they saved our Castle from certain destruction. As strange as it sounds, we should  
be thankful for his intervention."  
"I never thought I'd see the day when Prince Lotor would do us a favor,"  
mused Keith.  
"One good deed does not cancel out all the bad. In the past, Lotor has  
made it very clear that he will stop at nothing until he has captured Arus. This  
time, we were lucky."  
"You're probably right," said Keith. "Somehow I doubt we'll be so lucky  
next time."  
CURTAIN 


End file.
